Everyone has a price
by Izabel65
Summary: Castle et Beckett enquête sur une nouvelle affaire de meurtre... mais en parallèle des questions importantes vont se poser à eux. Arriveront-ils à gérer enquête et vie privée?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, et me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, mais cette fois-ci je ne suis pas seule à l'écrire. En fait c'est une idée de MissElenaLane, après que nous ayons parlé des possibles fin à la saison 5 (c'était en début d'année) elle m'a proposé d'écrire cette histoire avec elle. **

**Rating : T**

**Personnages principaux** : Rick, Kate, Kévin, Javier, Martha, Alexis, Lanie, Jim et d'autre personnages de notre invention

**Résumé** : Castle et Beckett vont enquêter sur une affaire de meurtre... et il y aura des questions importantes entre eux...

**Castle ne nous appartient pas, c'est juste une fantaisie de notre part, notre seule rémunération ce sont vos com' !**

* * *

**Prologue : Deadly encounter**

_**Rencontre mortelle**_

Comme à son habitude, New-York reste éveillée jour et nuit, la ville qui ne dort jamais porte bien son nom. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça dans toute la cité. À cette heure-ci de la nuit, dans Battery Parc, seule la lueur de la lune éclaire le chemin qui traverse les bois au nord de celui-ci, le calme y règne.

Des pas résonnent au loin sur le bitume, une silhouette d'environ 1m75, avance rapidement. Tout dans l'attitude de cette personne est étrange, elle paraît nerveuse, son dos est voûté, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et elle n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil rapides autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait d'être suivie ou même attaquée. Ses poings sont serrés, elle les enfonce un peu plus dans ses poches.

Un bruit de craquement, celui d'un bout de bois sur lequel on aurait marché, la fait s'arrêter brusquement pour rester à l'écoute. Mais rien, seul le silence règne dans cette partie du parc. Elle a un soupir de soulagement, se disant que son imagination lui joue des tours et s'apprête à reprendre sa marche lorsqu'une personne surgit devant elle, sortant de nulle part. Son inquiétude augmente inéluctablement, voyant que le nouveau venu tient une arme braquée devant lui. « _Ce n'est pas mon imagination !_ » Se dit-elle, déglutissant difficilement, sentant des sueurs froides l'envahir elle commence à reculer doucement.

Elle tente de parler avec son assaillant, tentant vainement de le raisonner. Sachant que sa vie est en jeu, le syndrome du lapin devant les phares l'envahit en un instant. Restant focalisée sur la main tenant l'arme, son corps se fige ne réagissant plus au monde extérieur, elle ne fait pas attention aux mouvements furtifs d'un deuxième intrus qui s'approche par derrière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçoit deux mains passant devant son visage qu'elle tente de réagir.

Trop tard, elle sent la corde sur son cou, se serrant brusquement, tout son corps se crispe, dans une tentative infructueuse de défense. Au même moment un coup de feu éclate, résonnant comme un écho dans le parc. Puis le silence se fait à nouveau…

* * *

Et coupé...

La suite prochainement...


	2. New case

**Et voilà, les choses sérieuses commencent, vous allez savoir qui c'est fait tuer, mais le pourquoi ... c'est pour plus tard. **

**Comme nous écrivons à deux, nous avons écrit un chapitre à tour de rôle, donc le prologue était de MissElenaLane, celui-ci est de moi. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.**

**Merci au guest pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : New case **_**(Nouvelle affaire)**_

Tôt dans la matinée un couple de joggers s'entraine dans le parc. Ils font leur parcours habituel quand la jeune femme est intriguée par quelque chose sous la sphère à l'entré de Battery Park, l'homme décide de s'approcher. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il découvre le corps d'un homme, ils appellent immédiatement le 911.

Une heure plus tard Castle et Beckett arrivent sur les lieux du crime, délimités par l'incontournable bande jaune. Ou, plus exactement, Castle court pour rattraper Kate, qui marche d'un bon pas, tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser les deux cafés qu'il vient d'aller acheter, n'ayant pas eu le temps de les prendre plus tôt à cause de la jeune femme. Il la rejoint enfin, légèrement essoufflé, elle s'arrête un instant pour prendre le gobelet qu'il lui tend.

- Merci, elle le gratifie d'un sourire... tu devrais faire du sport, note-t-elle en se remettant en marche.

- Mais j'en fais ! Proteste-t-il, lui emboîtant le pas et je te rappelle que tu es même avec moi !

- Je ne te parle pas de ce genre d'exercice, réplique-t-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé.

- Oui, eh bien nous ne serions pas en retard, comme tu ne cesses de le répéter si nous n'étions pas passés par ton appartement pour que tu te changes. Et moi je n'aurai pas eu à courir pour prendre les cafés, ajoute-t-il avec une mine de chien battu.

- Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre, je ne pouvais pas porter les mêmes affaires que hier !

Elle s'arrête un instant devant la bande jaune et jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la scène de crime, Esposito et Ryan sont en train de discuter avec un homme pour l'un et une femme pour l'autre. Lanie est accroupie près du corps, prenant des notes. Castle soulève le ruban, laisse passer sa muse, franchit le cordon à son tour et continue la conversation tout en la suivant, bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot.

- D'accord avec toi, mais avoue toutefois que si nous n'avions pas à faire un détour par ton appartement presque à chaque fois, ça nous ferait gagner du temps.

Heureusement pour Beckett, ils sont arrivés près de Lanie, ce qui lui évite de répondre. Cependant la réflexion de Castle la laisse perplexe, vient-il de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait amener plus d'affaires chez lui ? Est-ce une façon plus implicite de lui demander d'aménager chez lui ? Mais pour l'instant elle n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder, elle a un meurtre à résoudre.

- Salut Lanie, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Bonjour vous deux, vous êtes là plus vite d'habitude, constate-telle avec un petit sourire.

- Kate n'a pas le temps de répondre car Rick qui a vu tout de suite le mot agrafé à l'oreille de la victime s'est déjà penché et lit à haute voix.

- What is your price ? _(Quel est ton prix ?)_

Il se relève les sourcils plissés, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il a l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit cela. Ça lui reviendra peut-être plus tard, pour l'instant il ne peut faire aucune suggestion, cependant il ne peut s'empêcher d'y aller de sa petite remarque.

Dis-moi Lanie, ce piercing lui a été fait avant ou après sa mort ? Ce qui lui vaut immédiatement deux regards noirs.

- Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire Lanie ? Demande-t-elle, amusée malgré elle pas l'air contrit de Rick.

- Je vous présente Dan Dettwiller, 28 ans, le vol n'est pas le mobile du meurtre nous avons trouvé son portefeuille sur lui. Il est mort par strangulation comme le montrent ces traces sur son cou et les pétéchies dans ses yeux. Aucun signe de défense apparent, je n'ai trouvé aucun résidu sous ses ongles.

- Il a donc été pris par surprise, conclut Castle.

- Oui, entre 1h00 et 2h00 du matin.

- Et le trou qu'il a à sa poche droite, tu sais d'où il provient ?

- Oui, de ceci, dit-elle, soulevant un sac en plastique.

- Un calibre 38 ? Il a donc tiré sur son agresseur.

- Pas forcément Castle, mais c'est possible. Il tenait fermement l'arme dans sa poche. Il a dû tirer par réflexe.

- S'il avait une arme, c'est qu'il devait craindre pour sa vie, alors dans ce cas pourquoi venir ici en pleine nuit ?

- Ça Castle, c'est ce que l'on va essayer de savoir, soupire Kate.

C'est à ce moment que Ryan et Esposito arrivent près d'eux. L'écrivain et sa muse lancent en chœur.

- Salut les gars !

- Bon sang, je ne m'y fais toujours pas, vous savez que c'est vraiment flippant.

- Nous sommes au courant, répondent-ils encore une fois dans un synchronisme parfait.

- Heu... bon alors, nous avons interrogé les deux personnes qui ont découvert le corps, leurs versions sont identiques, dit Ryan.

- Il s'agit de deux collègues qui bossent tous les deux dans un magasin d'informatique. Eva Dalton, 22 ans et Mark Ramsay 25 ans, ils faisaient leur jogging quotidien avant d'aller travailler quand la jeune femme a aperçu une forme allongée sous la Sphère.

- Ils ont d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un SDF qui dormait ou cuvait son vin, mais ses vêtements avaient l'air trop propres alors le type est tout de même allé vérifier disant à son amie de se tenir en retrait. Continue Esposito.

- Il a appelé les secours à 6h53 exactement. Précise Ryan.

- Ont-ils remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

- Non rien.

- Ok, merci les gars.

Kate fait quelques pas et s'arrête, songeuse. Que pouvait donc bien faire la victime à une heure si tardive dans ce parc ? C'est alors que Rick s'approche d'elle avec un large sourire.

- J'ai une théorie, Dettwiller, enfin si c'est son vrai nom était un espion, il avait rendez-vous avec son contact mais un agent ennemi l'attendait et l'a éliminé avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre !

- Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Encore une histoire d'espion ?

- Attends je peux faire mieux !

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle le défiant du regard se retenant à grand peine de rire.

- Notre victime était un peureux, ce qui expliquerait l'arme dans sa poche et il a dû couper par le parc car c'était le chemin le plus court pour se rendre où il le désirait mais voilà, il rôde maintenant dans les rue de New-York un ancien vendeur psychopathe qui a trouvé sa proie... ce qui expliquerait l'étiquette agrafé à son oreille...déformation professionnelle.

- Franchement Rick ! Cette fois elle rit, heureusement que tu es mieux inspiré pour tes romans, sinon Heat et Rook seraient vite sans enquêtes à résoudre.

- Eh ! ... ce n'est pas la même chose, n'oublie pas que j'ai une très bonne source d'inspiration pour mes romans. Il se rapproche dangereusement de Kate.

- Pas un pas de plus où je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux. Dit-elle très vite, troublé par les effluves de l'après-rasage de son homme.

- J'aimerai pouvoir t'embrasser et te serrer tout contre moi, murmure Castle qui a noté son trouble.

- Moi aussi... mais là on bosse, enfin moi je bosse, toi tu inventes des théories fumeuses.

N'attendant pas de réponse elle se dirige vers Lanie, laissant Castle.

* * *

Et...on coupe!

La suite lundi!


	3. Why this guy?

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous fait plaisir. **

**Voici le chapitre du jour! **

**Et oui les gars et Lanie sont au courant et même Gates car cette fiction est en fait pour nous l'épisode final de la saison...comme on l'imaginée, malheuresement par manque de temps nous n'avons pu la finir avant la fin de la série.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!...chapitre écrit par MiiElenaLane.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Why this guy ? (**_**Pourquoi ce type ?) **_

Kate arrive près de Lanie, s'accroupissant juste à côté d'elle, elle voit du coin de l'œil Castle s'approcher en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Lanie qui n'a rien manqué de la joute, sourit à son amie.

- Tu as encore rabroué Castle ?

- Il l'a bien cherché ! Dit-elle avec amusement. Tu as autre chose pour moi ?

- Non. Répond-elle avec désappointement. Je t'appelle dès que l'autopsie est finie, ou si j'ai des informations qui peuvent t'être utiles ! S'exclame Lanie, tout en faisant signe d'enlever le corps.

- Beckett attrape le portefeuille de la victime, pour voir si elle trouve d'autres informations intéressantes.

- Tu sais qu'un officier a déjà fouillé le portefeuille ?

Castle a dit cela en mettant une main dans sa poche, prenant une gorgée de café avec un petit sourire. Kate lui lance un regard moqueur, puis sort du portefeuille une carte de société.

- Apparemment, Mr Dettwiller travaillait pour la société d'investissement « Stellar Financial ».

Castle ouvre la bouche tout en baissant son café, avec un air perplexe. La détective le regarde avec un sourire, lui montrant la carte.

- Ryan, Espo, allez interroger le patron et les collègues de Dettwiller, qu'ils nous en disent un peu plus sur cet homme.

- Ok, on se retrouve au poste !

Les deux inspecteurs ont répondu ensemble, comme le font habituellement Beckett et Castle.

- Vous êtes trop mignons. Lance Rick avec ironie.

- Castle ! Fais gaffe ! Réplique Esposito en partant.

Ryan note l'adresse de la société sur son calepin, puis rejoint Esposito à leur voiture, en lançant à l'écrivain un regard noir. Castle reporte aussitôt son attention sur sa muse. Celle-ci est près du corps que les brancardiers ont mis sur une civière, elle fixe le trou dans la poche d'un air songeur et jette un regard aux alentours, comme elle cherchait une réponse, les laissant emporter le cadavre. L'écrivain regarde autour de lui voulant comprendre. Kate se retourne et sourit devant l'attitude se son homme.

- Charles ! Pourriez-vous, avec quelques agents, ratisser le parc, pour trouver toute anomalie.

- Pourquoi Lieutenant ?

- Le corps a été posé ici, de toute évidence… donc il nous faut la vraie scène de crime. La victime a sans doute fait feu, vu le trou dans sa poche. Et avec un peu de chance il a pu toucher son meurtrier.

- A vos ordres lieutenant ! Répond-il.

- Tu viens Castle ! Dit-elle en quittant les lieux.

- J'arrive !

Il la rattrape assez vite, avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture. Durant le trajet, Kate voit que quelque chose tracasse Rick.

- Castle !

- Hum ?

- Tout va bien ?

- C'est juste que … je reste toujours surpris que certains meurtriers laissent leurs victimes à la vue de tous. Moi, à leur place je ferai tout pour le dissimuler… réussir le crime parfait…

Il dit cela avec le regard dans le vague, les yeux plissés. Beckett sourit à ses paroles.

- La plupart de ces détraqués recherchent la gloire, certains le font uniquement pour que l'on parle d'eux dans les journaux…

Elle regarde son écrivain toujours avec le sourire.

- Et effectivement, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'exposer un corps, puisque l'on parle déjà suffisamment de toi dans la presse !

Un moment de silence passe dans la voiture, alors que Rick repart dans ses songes.

- Ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas retrouvé en page six du New York Ledger ! Dit-il l'air de rien.

- Castle ! S'exclame Kate, sur un ton de menace.

- C'est toi qui en as parlé ! Répond-il avec un sourire.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils arrivent au commissariat du 12th district. Alors qu'ils sortent de l'ascenseur, Kate se retourne vers son partenaire.

- Je vais appeler la sœur de Dettwiller…

- Je sais, je vais préparer les cafés en attendant. Sourit-il.

Il sait que c'est une chose qu'elle préfère faire seule, et il le comprend aisément. Il lui sourit et part dans la salle de repos pour préparer leurs breuvages. Beckett s'installe à son bureau, et attrape son calepin, là où elle a noté le numéro de téléphone de la sœur de la victime. Elle prend un petit instant, respirant un grand coup avant de décrocher son combiné et de le composer. Au bout de cinq sonneries, une voix chaude et douce se fait entendre.

- Rachel Morgan, bonjour ! Justin, s'il te plait peux-tu laisser ce pauvre chat tranquille ? S'exclame-t-elle avec tendresse. Merci. Je suis désolée, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Bonjour Madame Morgan, je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett, du NYPD. Répond Kate le plus posément possible.

- La police de New-York ? Oh mon dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère ? Demande la jeune femme. Demande la jeune femme, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Kate passe plusieurs minutes à essayer de réconforter comme elle le peut la jeune femme. Castle attend le bon moment pour aller la rejoindre, il la voit écouter, puis comme chuchoter. Il admire sans cesse, comme aux premiers jours, cette capacité qu'elle a à réconforter les familles des victimes.

- Je dois m'arranger avec mon mari, j'ai deux enfants en bas âges et mon travail…

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je serai là demain dans la journée.

- Bien, vous avez noté mes coordonnées ?

- Oui, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vous remercie lieutenant Beckett.

- Ok, je vous vois demain alors… toutes mes condoléances Madame Morgan.

- Merci. À demain.

Kate raccroche le combiné, puis s'appuie sur le dossier de son fauteuil en fermant les yeux un instant. C'est à ce moment-là que Castle décide de s'approcher. Il dépose la tasse devant sa compagne, puis s'assoie sur le bord du bureau le regard en direction du tableau blanc encore vierge. L'odeur du café frais arrive aux narines de la jeune femme. C'est ce qui lui fait ouvrir les paupières, voyant son partenaire assis buvant un café, elle baisse les yeux et trouve le sien. Elle apprécie cette attention particulière, il sait qu'elle a toujours besoin de quelques instants après ce genre d'appel. Elle attrape sa tasse et l'amène à ses lèvres pour se redonner de la force.

- Merci.

Il lui sourit simplement. C'est alors qu'elle se lève et commence à remplir le tableau avec les derniers éléments de l'affaire. Rick adore la regarder faire cela, voir ses sourcils former un pli entre ses yeux alors qu'elle réfléchit. Une fois rempli, elle recule un instant pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien oublié, puis s'assoie sur son bureau juste à côté de Castle. Elle observe en particulier ce qu'elle a marqué sous l'inscription « possède un 38 »

- Pourquoi une arme à feu ? S'exclame Castle.

- C'est justement ce à quoi je pensais. Se savait-il menacé ? Si oui, par qui ?

Elle sourit à Castle puis se lève et attrape sa veste.

- Où va-t-on ? Demande Rick, surpris.

- On doit attendre que les gars reviennent, que les résultats de la scientifique arrivent et que Lanie finisse l'autopsie, on va aller voir l'appartement de notre victime ! Dit-elle en montrant les clés de Dettwiller. Pour l'instant on n'a rien pour avancer, donc autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

- En plus son appartement est dans TriBeca !

- Et ? Demande Beckett perplexe.

- Pas très loin de son appartement, il y a une petite boulangerie….

- Tu connais toutes les boulangeries de New-York ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- La quasi-totalité de celles de Manhattan ! Réplique-t-il avec le sourire.

Kate le regarde intriguée.

- Tu sais que j'aime les bonnes choses ! Dit-il en faisant sauter ses sourcils, ce qui la fait sourire.

Le trajet se fait tranquillement, Castle passant son temps à jouer au nouveau jeu qu'il a téléchargé la veille sur son iPhone. Arrivés dans l'appartement, ils constatent que rien n'a été dérangé. Il est spacieux, bien net, le mobilier est moderne. De vieilles photographies de NY sont accrochées au mur dans des cadres. Tout est à sa place, aucun signe laissant supposer la présence d'une autre personne vivant dans les lieux.

- Castle!

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-elle intriguée de le voir soulever tous les cadres accrochés au mur.

- Heu… je me disais… que peut-être…

- Il avait un coffre-fort où il cache tous ses secrets ? Dit-elle avec ironie, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Quoi ? C'est possible ! Et au vue de son métier je suis sûr qu'il planque des dossiers quelque part ! Dit-il sûr de lui, en continuant de fouiller. Où vas-tu ?

- Voir le gardien, il pourra peut-être nous en dire plus. Explique-t-elle en sortant.

Il s'arrête, regarde autour de lui un instant et décide de suivre sa partenaire.

- Les gardiens connaissent tous les petits secrets de leurs locataires ! Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Donc ton gardien connaît tout de toi ? Demande-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

- Peut-être pas tout. Répond-t-il après réflexion.

En arrivant dans le vestibule de l'immeuble, ils voient le gardien s'occupant du courrier.

- Bonjour Monsieur, Je suis le lieutenant de police Kate Beckett, et voici Mr Castle. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser sur l'un de vos locataires.

- Bonjour, bien sûr, de quel locataire s'agit-il ? Demande le vieux monsieur, d'un air inquiet.

- Dan Dettwiller.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Il a été victime d'un meurtre. Répond Kate avec toute la sollicitude possible.

- Oh, pauvre garçon, lui qui est si gentil !

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui ?

- C'est une… enfin c'était une personne très agréable, toujours un mot gentil. Ses amis passaient de temps à autre. Il ne faisait pas d'histoire, non vraiment…

- Voyait-il quelqu'un ces derniers temps ?

- Non, pas que je sache. Il a rompu il y a environ deux mois avec… Livia Queens, charmante personne aussi.

- Et rien d'autre ? Questionne Rick, intrigué.

- Non, c'était un garçon assez simple. En tout cas de ce que je pouvais voir de lui. Juste un peu stressé ces dernier temps.

- Je vous remercie, si jamais quoi que ce soit vous revient, vous pouvez me joindre à ce numéro. Dit Kate en tendant sa carte au gardien.

- Pas de problème lieutenant. Bonne journée.

Après cela, ils décident de retourner au poste, pour voir si d'autres informations n'étaient pas arrivées entre temps.


	4. Castle's memory

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous et à lundi pour le suivant!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Castle's memory **_**(la mémoire de Castle)**_

Dès leur arrivée au 12th Beckett s'installe à son bureau et recherche les coordonnées de Livia Queens, alors que Castle, comme à son habitude, va leur préparer leur boisson favorite. Lorsqu'il revient, Kate est en train de reposer le combiné. Il lui tend sa tasse avec un sourire.

- Attention c'est chaud, l'avertit-il. Alors, tu as réussi à joindre son ex petite amie ?

- Oui, elle sera là vers 15h00. Et vous les gars vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? S'enquiert-elle auprès des deux hommes qui se tiennent à côté de son bureau des dossiers en main.

- D'après ce que nous ont dit ses collègues et son patron, Dettwiller était un trader très efficace, sachant prendre des risques mais jamais de façon inconsidérée. Il était apprécié par ses confrères et ses clients. Son chef, Andrew Malcom, nous a même dit qu'il venait d'avoir une promotion. Expose Ryan.

- Toutefois, une de ses collègues, Kathleen Jensen, nous a appris qu'elle l'avait trouvé plutôt nerveux ces derniers jours.

- Elle savait pourquoi ? Qui, ou quoi, aurait pu en être la cause ?

- Non, elle a pensé que cela pouvait être lié à une future opération financière. Précise Esposito.

- Quant à moi, j'ai eu le temps d'examiner ses comptes, dit Ryan, en ouvrant son dossier. Il n'y a rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, ses factures étaient toutes payées en temps et en heure. Il ne faisait aucunes dépenses extravagantes malgré son très bon salaire.

- Alors que faisait-il de son argent ? Interroge Beckett.

- Eh bien, il le plaçait. Depuis son entrée dans la boîte i ans, il faisait fructifier ses économies. C'est l'un de ses collègues, Gedeon Clark qui s'occupe de ses investissements. C'était à petite échelle bien sûr, mais son solde se monte à 653278 $ exactement.

- Donc on n'a rien de ce côté-là. Aucune dette de jeu qui aurait pu expliquer sa mort, ni aucun collègue ou client insatisfait, qui lui en aurait voulu suffisamment pour vouloir le tuer. Conclut Kate.

- Non rien, par contre j'ai les résultats de la scientifique au sujet de l'arme et de la note, annonce Javier en levant son dossier.

Au mot _note_ Castle reporte son attention sur leur conversation, car depuis un moment il a décroché. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, assis sur le bord du bureau, tout en sirotant son café, il ne cesse de fixer la photographie de ce petit mot justement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se sent attiré par la petite phrase inscrite dessus. L'écrivain a un profond sentiment de déjà-vu. Il se tourne légèrement vers l'équipe tout en gardant dans le champ de sa vision périphérique la photo qui l'intrigue tant.

- L'arme appartenait bien à la victime. Elle est enregistrée à son nom, par contre il n'avait pas d'autorisation de port d'arme.

- Cependant il était assez inquiet pour l'avoir sur lui, note Beckett.

- Oui, mais le plus étrange est qu'il a fait la demande pour cette arme, il y a dix jours seulement. Donc en déduisant le délai légal d'attente, cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'elle était en sa possession.

- C'est clair qu'il se sentait menacé, dit Ryan. Par contre est-ce récent ou bien la menace devenait-elle plus sérieuse ?

- La deuxième hypothèse concorderait mieux avec sa nervosité récente, relevée par sa collègue, propose l'hispanique.

- Donc rien de concret avec cette arme. Il n'y avait que les empreintes de Dettwiller dessus, demande Beckett.

- Oui, sur l'arme elle-même ainsi que sur les balles.

- Et pour la note ? Questionne Castle, de plus en plus impatient.

- Rien, nada... aucune empreinte ou trace quelconque. Le tueur l'a certainement essuyé ou il portait des gants quand il a écrit le message. Le bristol est standard et se trouve n'importe où, tout comme le genre de feutre qui a servi. L'assassin a utilisé une agrafeuse de bureau pour accrocher la note à l'oreille de la victime.

- Ok, merci les gars. Des nouvelles de Charles et son équipe ?

- Non pas encore, répond l'irlandais.

Alors que Kate demande à Ryan de vérifier dans les comptes du trader s'il y avait des endroits qu'il fréquentait régulièrement, Castle ne leur prête plus du tout attention. Il se lève et se dirige droit sur la photo, comme attiré par un aimant. Quoi qu'il fasse ou pense, à chaque fois qu'il est près du tableau son regard est automatiquement détourné vers la note. La mine grave, avec des gestes lents, il décroche la photo.

Il est tellement concentré, qu'il ne remarque pas que son attitude étrange a suscité la curiosité de ses coéquipiers, qui l'observent avec attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, son visage se détend, un sourire apparaît et tout en donnant une pichenette sur le cliché, il s'écrie « EUREKA ! ». Rick se retourne heureux comme un gosse d'avoir enfin trouvé ce que cela lui rappelait, sautant presque de joie sur place. Mais il est surpris de voir les autres le regarder, sourcils froncés, bras croisés. De toute évidence ils doivent l'observer depuis un moment à voir leurs mines interrogatives.

Du coup, l'écrivain se sent tellement idiot, comme un enfant pris « la main dans la boîte de cookies » qu'il ne sait plus comment réagir et en reste muet.

- Alors Castle tu fais part de ta découverte au reste de la classe ? Ou tu garde l'info pour toi ? Lance Beckett.

- À moins que tu ne veuilles nous le mimer, puisque tu sembles avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, ajoute Esposito, hilare.

- Je...non...

Il s'arrête en voyant Kate se lever et s'approcher de lui. Prenant son regard le plus noir tout en essayant de réfréner une forte envie de rire devant le visage apeuré de Rick, elle pose fermement son index sur la poitrine de ce dernier, qui fait un pas en arrière par automatisme.

- Je te préviens Castle, dit-elle d'une voix ferme mais douce, je ne veux pas entendre la moindre théorie farfelue incluant la CIA, les copains d'E.T, la mafia ou un esprit. Sinon je promets de te boucler en cellule dès maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Tu prends le risque ?

- Hum... vous me décevez lieutenant Beckett. Je sais être sérieux quand c'est important. Réplique-t-il d'un air faussement vexé.

- Alors vas-y, explique-nous ce que tu as découvert et qui te met de si bonne humeur.

- Cette note, il brandit la photo devant lui. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu...

- Où ça ? Demande aussitôt Ryan.

- Si tu me laisses finir, tu le sauras. Bon alors comme je le disais, cette note me rappelait quelque chose et j'ai fini par trouver quoi. Vous savez que je fais toujours beaucoup de recherches pour mes romans ? Il les voit acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Lorsque je me suis intéressé aux tueurs en séries et à leur mode opératoire, je me rappelle avoir lu que l'un d'eux laissait toujours ce genre de bristol avec la même phrase dessus, agrafé à l'oreille de ses victimes. Et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il a opéré au début des années 90. La police a fini par le trouver, mais il a été abattu quand ils ont tentés de l'arrêter.

Aucun d'eux n'a fait attention au capitaine Gates qui ayant entendu le cri de victoire de Castle, les a rejoints par curiosité. C'est donc surpris qu'ils tournent la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle prend la parole.

- Lieutenant Beckett, pouvez-vous me dire comment la victime a été tuée et où l'on a retrouvé son corps ?

- La victime a été étranglée et son corps a été découvert allongé sous la Sphère de Battery Park, chef.

- Monsieur Castle a raison, c'était la façon d'opérer d'un tueur en série que la presse avait surnommé « l'étrangleur des parcs ». Ses victimes étaient toujours retrouvées, exposées bien en vue à côté d'un des monuments des différents parcs.

- Mais il est mort, vous pensez à un imitateur chef ?

- Ça c'est à vous de le découvrir, c'est votre travail lieutenant Beckett. Tenez-moi au courant. Ah Mr Castle, soyez moins enthousiaste la prochaine fois que vous trouvez une réponse. Je suis sûre que tout le commissariat a dû entendre votre cri de victoire... je serai vraiment navrée de vous arrêter pour nuisance sonore.

Sans autre commentaire, elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers son bureau. Castle s'assoie sur sa chaise en faisant la moue.

- Elle me hait, c'est certain. Et en plus je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir de ma passer les menottes... parce que elle, elle est tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Tu finiras par t'y faire. Si ça peut te remonter le moral, dis-toi que grâce à ta super mémoire, tu nous as ouvert une nouvelle piste à exploiter. Le rassure sa muse avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis un génie ! Lance-t-il alors, fier de lui.

- Dans tes rêves... peut-être. Allez les gars, la récréation est finie. Ryan tu t'occupes des relevés de Dettwiller. Espo tu me ressors le dossier de « l'étrangleur des parcs ».

- Ok boss ! Répondent-ils encore une fois dans un synchronisme parfait.

- Deux fois dans la matinée ! Vous vous êtes entraînés ? Demande Rick avec malice.

- Alors que Javier va répliquer, Ryan le tire par le bras.

- Laisse-le, ça ne mérite même pas une réponse, dit-il vexé.

Et ils s'éloignent tous les deux sous les rires de Castle et Beckett.

- Et maintenant lieutenant que faisons-nous ? Demande-t-il en la fixant intensément.

- Nous... je vais appeler Lanie, répond Kate, troublée par le regard insistant de son compagnon.

- Quoi ? Il est presque l'heure de déjeuner et toi, tu veux aller à la morgue ?

- Qui te dit que je veux y aller ? Tu connais Lanie, si elle n'a pas encore appelé, c'est qu'elle n'a rien de pertinent pour le moment.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux la contacter ? Elle ne doit pas avoir fini son autopsie.

- Eh bien pour une fois je t'autorise à écouter, comme cela tu sauras, dit-elle tout en composant le numéro de son amie.

- Dr Parish.

- Lanie, c'est Beckett.

- Désolée, mais je n'ai encore rien pour toi.

- Je ne t'appelle pas pour Dettwiller. Je voudrais que tu fasses une recherche pour moi.

- Ok, de quoi s'agit-il ? Demande la légiste sachant que Kate ne lui demanderait pas un service si ce n'était pas important.

- Il faudrait que tu trouves tous les dossiers des comptes rendus d'autopsies des victimes d'un tueur en série surnommé « l'étrangleur des Parcs» par les journalistes. Ça remonte au début des années 90.

- C'est urgent je suppose ?

- C'est peut-être lié à notre affaire, alors...

- D'accord, n'en dis pas plus, je m'en occupe. Je t'appelle quand je les ai.

- Ok, merci Lanie.

- Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir.

Elle raccroche et sent aussitôt le regard de Castle se poser sur elle.

- Arrête !

- Quoi ? Dit-il, l'air innocent.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer la plus belle femme au monde... d'autant plus que c'est ma petite amie. Termine-t-il avec un large sourire. Et maintenant ?

- On attend, le voyant se lever, tu fais quoi ?

- Viens, nous avons le temps de prendre une pause.

- Pourquoi ?

- Non, sérieusement Kate ? Tu demandes pourquoi ?


	5. Break and infuence

**Nous sommes lundi, voilà votre chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Break and influence (Pause et influence)**

- Kate, il est plus de midi et, à part du café que je t'ai apporté ce matin, tu n'as rien dans l'estomac… et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- On a encore pas mal de travail… Dit-elle tout en cherchant un papier dans les dossiers sur son bureau. Et l'ex-petite amie doit arriver.

- Pas avant 15 heures.

- Je voudrai revoir certaines choses Castle.

- Je suis d'accord, mais avec un ventre bien rempli, tu auras plus d'énergie pour réfléchir à toute cette affaire. Je t'invite… je connais un endroit… Propose l'écrivain.

- On peut aller chez Remi's ? Le coupe-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je pensais à autre chose, mais si tu veux aller chez Remi's, ça me va. Dit-il se levant et prenant sa veste.

Ils partent pour leur restaurant favori, Castle ayant un sourire victorieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils s'installent à leur table habituelle vers le fond de la salle. Leur commande arrive rapidement et le déjeuner se passe tranquillement. Beckett observe de temps à autre son homme qui a l'air préoccupé.

- Tu comptes vraiment tuer la paille de ton Milkshake ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien, tu as juste l'air préoccupé .

- Non, c'est rien… en fait… Je me demandais si tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ce matin.

Elle le regarde perplexe, cherchant de quoi il parle. Lui l'observe de façon soutenue, essayant de faire comprendre ses pensées avec ses yeux.

- Oh ! Tu parles du fait qu'on passe chez moi le matin avant d'aller au 12th ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, si tu avais plus de vêtements chez moi pour pouvoir te changer tous les jours, cela nous éviterait une perte de temps.

- Il faudra faire simplement des machines plus souvent. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu es la plus grande tête de mule que je connaisse. Répond-il en soupirant, mais un sourire éclaire son visage. Je ne suis pas ton majordome mais ton amant. Donc, faire tes lessives n'est pas dans mes prérogatives. Sais-tu ce qu'elles sont ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais le savoir ? Répond-elle avec le sourire.

- Te combler de bonheur !

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant les mimiques qu'il fait.

- Ok, je passerai chez moi faire un sac plus conséquent, ça nous fera peut-être gagner du temps.

- Logique implacable. Dit-il, ravi d'avoir gagné. On y va tout de suite ! Réplique-t-il en faisant sauter ses sourcils avec un regard coquin.

- Non !

- Mais tu as dit…

- Qu'on passera prendre les affaires, mais plus tard.

- Si on termine trop tard, on n'aura pas le temps de passer… commence-t-il à se plaindre.

- C'est simple, soit on va les chercher avant de rentrer au loft, ou je ne viendrai pas du tout et tu passeras la nuit tout seul… Chaton !

Elle prit son cellulaire, qui avait émis un son indiquant l'arrivée d'un SMS, sous le regard boudeur de son homme.

- De toute façon Lanie veut qu'on passe à la morgue, elle a plus d'infos.

Elle avait dit cela en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie du restaurant.

- Tu comptes rester ici ? Demande-t-elle se retournant, ne le voyant pas venir.

- Soit, heureusement que j'ai besoin de ma muse auprès de moi ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Castle ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Dit-elle avec agacement.

- Alors ne m'appelle pas chaton !

Ils se regardent un instant, se défiant du regard. Mais au bout d'un moment Castle part vers la voiture.

- Tu ne dois pas voir Lanie ? Dit-il en s'installant à l'intérieur.

Kate sourit à l'attitude de son écrivain, puis grimpe dans la voiture et part en direction de la morgue dans le silence le plus total.


	6. The copycat

**Eh voilà le chapitre du jeudi! Auteur: Izabel65**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : The copycat **_**(le copieur)**_

Lorsqu'ils franchissent les portes de la salle d'autopsie, Lanie les attend près du corps recouvert par un drap blanc.

- Salut vous deux, voyant la mine réjouie de Castle. Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour rendre ton homme aussi heureux ma grande ? ... Oh Mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait ça pendant votre pause déjeuner ! S'exclame la légiste en posant un regard inquisiteur sur Kate.

- Lanie ! Avertit-elle.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Dr Parish. Ajoute Rick, peut-être aussi mal à l'aise que sa Muse.

- Ok ! Mais je finirai par le savoir, ajoute-t-elle après une courte pause en fixant bien l'écrivain, Kate finit toujours par tout me dire.

- Aussitôt celui-ci lance un regard surpris à Beckett qui lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si l'on parle de la victime ? Alors Lanie qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

- La cause de la mort est bien la strangulation, commence-t-elle sur un ton professionnel. Je n'ai rien décelé comme des hématomes ou des coupures qui laisseraient supposer que notre homme se soit défendu. Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang sur ses vêtements non plus. Mais je les ai envoyés au labo pour une analyse plus complète. Par contre j'ai bien relevé des résidus de poudre à l'intérieur de la poche et sur la main droite de la victime, ce qui confirme le tir.

- Donc il a bien tiré sur son agresseur.

- Pas forcément Castle, il a pu tirer par réflexe pendant qu'on l'étranglait.

- Que peux-tu nous dire d'autre Lanie ?

- J'ai trouvé d'infimes particules de fibres sur son cou que j'ai analysées. Le tueur s'est servi d'une cordelette de soie de 5 mm de diamètre. De plus, elle soulève le drap, regardez ici et là sous les deux oreilles, on voit clairement que la trace laissée par celle-ci remonte des deux côtés.

- Ce qui indique que son assassin est plus grand que lui.

- Tout à fait Monsieur l'écrivain, sourit Lanie. Et, ce n'est pas tout, je peux aussi vous dire qu'il est gaucher car la marque sous l'oreille gauche est beaucoup plus prononcée. J'ajouterai aussi que vu la profondeur de la blessure faite par la cordelette, il doit avoir une certaine force. Sa mort a dû être relativement rapide.

- Il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à son agresseur, note Beckett. Et pour ce que je t'ai demandé ? Du nouveau ?

- La jeune femme voit tout de suite le petit air de victoire que son amie arbore et qui dit : j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant. Kate foudroie Lanie d'un regard noir, attendant une réponse rapide.

- Je n'ai pas tout lu, mais je peux te certifier que les 7 victimes de « l'étrangleur des parcs » ont été tuées avec une cordelette de soie d'un diamètre de 5 mm, comme notre homme allongé là. Je vais les examiner de plus près et je t'appelle si je trouve autre chose.

- Ok, merci Lanie.

Beckett et Castle prennent congé de la légiste et retournent au 12th. La première chose que Kate fait en arrivant est de remplir le tableau avec les informations que Lanie vient de lui fournir. Elle termine juste lorsqu'un agent s'approche.

- Lieutenant Beckett, il y a une Demoiselle Queens qui vient d'arriver. Elle m'a dit avoir rendez-vous avec vous. Je l'ai installée dans la salle de repos.

- Merci agent Reagan. Tu viens Castle, allons voir ce que cette personne peut nous apprendre.

L'écrivain la suit et après s'être assis face à la jeune femme qui a les yeux rougis, Beckett prend la parole.

- Je suis le lieutenant Beckett, voici Mr Castle, merci de vous être déplacée jusqu'à nos bureaux Melle Queens.

- Je vous en prie... c'est vrai ? Dan est vraiment mort ? Demande-t-elle comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

- Oui, je suis désolée. Vous voulez bien répondre à nos questions ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce alors que Livia laisse couler ses larmes.

- Certainement, si cela vous permet d'aider à trouver celui qui lui a fait ça ! Répond-elle d'un ton déterminé.

- Le gardien de son immeuble nous a appris que Dan et vous étiez séparés depuis deux mois.

- Oui, c'est exact. Mais nous avons mis fin à notre relation en parfait accord. Livia paraît songeuse un instant puis reprend. Nous avons connu huit mois de bonheur, Dan était doux, gentil, attentionné. Malgré cela, au fil du temps, la passion qui nous habitait s'est atténuée. Et cette histoire de promotion possible au sein de sa boîte n'a rien arrangé.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Eh bien, Dans en avait vraiment envie et il travaillait de plus en plus, ce qu'il fait que nous nous voyions moins souvent.

- Quand avez-vous décidé de rompre ?

- Un soir qu'il avait oublié le dîner que nous avions prévu au restaurant « Le fourneau ». Nous avons eu une très longue conversation et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour mettre fin à notre relation.

- Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis ?

- Dan ! Des ennemis ? Oh non, c'est impossible. Même s'il travaillait dur et pouvait se montrer agressif dans ses opérations, il était apprécié par tout le monde.

- Une dernière question, pouvez-vous me dire où vous vous trouviez cette nuit entre minuit et deux heures du matin ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai dormi à l'hôtel Marriott, mon agence de communication, y organise plusieurs conférences. Par facilité, mes collègues et moi nous avons tous pris des chambres dans cet hôtel. Ma clé magnétique vous informera que je suis montée me coucher un peu avant minuit.

- Merci de votre coopérations et pour ces renseignements Melle Queens, dit Kate en se levant.

- J'espère que vous trouverez le responsable de son meurtre, répond-elle en se levant à son tour.

Une fois Livia Queens partie, Beckett et Castle se dirigent vers la salle de pause. Tous les deux sont d'accord sur le fait que Livia leur a dit la vérité et que sa peine est sincère. Rick pose les cafés qu'il vient de faire sur la table haute lorsque Ryan arrive tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Rien qu'à voir dans quel état d'excitation il est, Beckett sait qu'il a dû mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

- Ryan débranche les piles et dis-nous ce qui te met dans un tel état ?

- Je viens de lire ce que tu as ajouté sur le tableau et j'ai aussi parcouru vite fait le dossier de l'étrangleur et un truc m'a interpellé. Dit-il d'une traite.

- Bon sang, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Castle ! S'écrie Kate qui attend toujours la réponse.

- Merci, dit-il ravi du compliment. Tout comme l'étrangleur originel, notre assassin utilise la même cordelette de soie or, et il insiste sur le mot, ce détail du dossier n'a jamais été révélé. Conclut-il fier de lui. Ce qui veut dire que ...

- Notre tueur, ajoute Beckett...

- Est un copycat, termine Castle.

- Et donc devait connaître l'étrangleur. Continuent Ryan et Kate dans un bel ensemble.

Esposito qui est arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt n'a rien loupé de l'échange.

- Merde ! A deux c'est déjà flippant mais à trois c'est carrément effrayant !

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir informé le latino de la découverte de Ryan, ils sont tous dans la salle de réunion épluchant le dossier de Brad Johnson, le vrai nom de « l'étrangleur des parcs ». Au bout d'une heure et demie de recherches, ils obtiennent une liste de 27 noms. Toutes ces personnes étaient des connaissances du tueur en série. Ils vont devoir se renseigner sur chacune d'elles. Pour certains, il sera facile de les retrouver car ils ont des casiers. Pour les autres il s'agit de membres de sa famille, d'anciens collègues ou amis.

Beckett regarde sa montre.

- Ok les gars, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Ok, à demain, dit Espo en se levant.

- C'est Jenny qui va être contente de me voir rentrer si tôt. Lance Ryan en l'imitant.

- À demain les gars... prête lieutenant ?

- Oui, elle le regarde amusée, seriez-vous pressé Mr l'écrivain ?

- Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre que le cellulaire de Beckett sonne.

- Beckett !

- Lieutenant Beckett, c'est Charles. Nous avons trouvé des traces de sang dans l'allée qui traverse le petit bois au nord du parc. Mais nous n'avons découvert aucun corps, cependant nous avons suivi des gouttes de sang qui nous ont menés jusqu'à Battery place. Cela laisse supposer qu'une personne blessée est partie dans cette direction.

- Merci lieutenant Charles. Envoyez-moi les résultats de l'analyse dès que vous les aurez.

- Pas de problème, au revoir lieutenant.

Elle informe Castle et va immédiatement rajouter ces nouveaux éléments sur le tableau.

- On peut en conclure que Dettwiller a bien tiré volontairement sur son agresseur. Remarque l'écrivain.

- Oui, mais certainement d'assez loin car le sang n'a pas éclaboussé ses vêtements et la blessure ne doit pas être grave puisque le tueur réussi à l'étrangler.

- Le tueur l'a peut-être pris par surprise alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Dettwiller a dû penser l'avoir touché assez sérieusement pour en avoir le temps.

- Possible, mais nous verrons ça demain. Pour l'instant nous allons nous occuper de ma garde-robe.

- Avec plaisir ! Lance l'écrivain tout sourire en lui emboîtant le pas.


	7. In love

**Suite à un problème de connexion, je n'ai pas pu poster les trois derniers chapitres. Les voilà donc tous les trois. Désolée pour ce contre-temps. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous.**

**Auteur: MissElenaLane**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : in love**

Le trajet est très rapide jusqu'à chez Beckett, la jeune femme trouve même une place juste en bas de son immeuble.

- Tu restes dans la voiture, je n 'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit-elle en sortant.

Elle s'arrête dans son mouvement, pensant à une chose et passe la tête dans la voiture.

- Tu ne touches à rien, compris ?

Il lui sourit bêtement et elle repart vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Dit-il dans sa barbe.

Comme pour la défier, il tapote du bout des doigts la console de la voiture tout en la regardant partir. C'est à ce moment-là que la sirène se met à hurler. Beckett s'arrête d'un coup en poussant un soupir d'agacement et se retourne lentement lançant un regard noir à l'homme-enfant qu'est son petit ami. Celui-ci est apeuré et cherche à l'éteindre, mettant trop de temps il voit une main passer devant lui appuyant sur un bouton. Il observe sa compagne qui a un regard furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? S'exclame-t-elle les yeux plissés et la mâchoire serrée.

- Désolé ! Dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Tu sais que je peux très bien remonter tout de suite dans la voiture ?

- Je ne le ferai plus.

- Castle, ne fais pas de promesse que tu es incapable de tenir ! Dit-elle en repartant.

Castle reste les prochaines minutes sans bouger le petit doigt, sachant que sur ce coup-là, il a fait fort. Dès qu'elle est dans l'ascenseur pour monter à son appartement, Kate se met à rire. Rien que de voir la tête de Rick dans ce genre de moment, est inestimable. Même si elle aime ses pitreries, jamais elle ne le lui avouera. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Elle fait rapidement son sac, prenant la plupart de ses tenues de tous les jours, pour être tranquille. Rapidement elle se rend compte qu'un sac ne suffit pas, et en prend un deuxième. Elle redescend à la voiture et regarde un instant son partenaire, il n'a pas bougé depuis le petit incident, il regarde droit devant lui les bras croisés, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire pour ne pas commettre de bêtise. Il sursaute en entendant le coffre de la voiture qui claque. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'a pas vue revenir sa muse. Elle s'installe à côté de lui et le fixe un instant.

- Alors, pas d'autre incident ?

- Non, je suis resté sage.

Elle le regarde un moment, avec un petit sourire, alors que lui fait profil bas. Elle démarre la voiture et se dirige vers le loft. A quelques rues de leur destination, Rick l'interpelle.

- Kate, il faut que tu passes par la rue qui est à l'arrière de l'immeuble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour mettre ta voiture dans le garage, ce sera plus simple que de chercher une place, surtout à cette heure-ci.

- Dans ton garage ? Il n'y aura pas pour autant de place. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Si, il y en a suffisamment" ça évite la répétition. J'ai deux emplacements de libres.

- Pourquoi deux ? Demanda Kate intriguée.

- Hum… pour rien. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Elle lui lance un regard rapide, sentant qu'il lui cache quelque chose, mais préfère le laisser en paix pour ce soir en mettant ça de côté. Ils en reparleront plus tard. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le loft, seul le silence les accueille.

- Nous sommes seuls ce soir ? Demande Kate.

- Oui, mère donne une représentation avec les élèves de son école et ensuite elle doit assister à un repas avec toute sa troupe. Dit-il en allant vers la cuisine.

- Alexis ne devait pas passer ce soir ?

- Non, c'est demain qu'elle passe pour faire sa lessive. Sourit-il. Je vais préparer le repas, pendant ce temps-là tu n'as qu'à ranger tes vêtements dans les placards de la chambre.

- Ok. Répondit-elle en partant vers la chambre.

Il la suit des yeux en souriant, tout heureux qu'elle ait accepté d'aller chercher des affaires supplémentaires pour les installer à côté des siennes. Il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour lui demander de passer à l'étape suivante et d'aménager définitivement au loft avec lui. La peur le prend aux tripes dès qu'il essaye de lui demander, comme si elle allait refuser ou se bloquer. Cependant, malgré cette peur, c'est en sifflotant qu'il se dirige vers le réfrigérateur.

Dans la chambre, Kate pose les sacs sur le lit, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire en partant rapidement ce matin. Elle repense aux paroles de Rick, ce qui la fait sourire se disant qu'il a raison. Pouvoir partir directement du loft pour aller travailler sans un détour à son appartement sera plus facile pour elle. La jeune femme ouvre ses sacs, avant de se diriger vers la penderie. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, elle remarque tout de suite que Castle a prévu tout un côté de celle-ci pour qu'elle puisse y mettre ses affaires.

- C'est plus impressionnant qu'un pauvre tiroir de ma commode. Dit-elle alors que son cœur s'emballe.

Perturbée, elle s'assoit sur le lit et commence sérieusement à réfléchir sur la signification de ce geste de la part de son homme. Est-ce une façon détournée de lui dire de venir s'installer définitivement chez lui ? Ou au contraire un geste tout naturel, sans arrière-pensée, si ce n'est de veiller à son bien-être ? Elle sourit à cette dernière solution, cela lui ressemble tellement.

- Mais l'autre reste possible. Murmure-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ça m'effraie autant ?

Un an, cela fait déjà un an qu'ils sont ensemble. Et tant d'épreuves en une année pour leur couple. D'abord la découverte du meurtrier de sa mère, l'accusation de meurtre pour Rick et le kidnapping d'Alexis. Mais grâce à l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, ils ont réussi à tout surmonter.

Cette nouvelle étape est une suite logique à notre relation. Se dit-elle en rangeant ses vêtements dans le placard. Mais Rick ne me l'a pas encore ouvertement demandé…. Dit-elle en faisant des allers retours entre le lit et le placard. Ça me laisse encore un peu de temps…

Elle ferme les yeux en posant ses derniers vêtements, prenant une inspiration pour se reconnecter afin que son écrivain ne voit pas son trouble. Elle retourne près du lit pour prendre les sacs, afin de les mettre dans le placard. Rick entre dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Il s'approche d'elle, la prend par la taille et l'embrasse.

- Le repas est prêt. J'espère que ça te plaira, des Carbonara à la Castle ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

- On va se régaler. Répondit-elle se retournant et déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

Elle se dirige vers la salle à manger en prenant la main de Castle pour le faire venir. Ils s'installent pour un repas en amoureux en discutant de tout et de rien.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils commencent à débarrasser la table, ils commencent à débarrasser la table

- On regarde un film ? Demande Rick.

- Bonne idée, je regarderais bien…

- C'est à mon tour de choisir. Proclame Rick avec un sourire.

- D'accord. Et quel film veux-tu voir ? Demande-t-elle curieuse.

- Green Lantern. Répond-il enthousiaste.

- Vas pour Green Lantern. Dit-elle. Je vais faire la vaisselle, pendant ce temps prépare la vidéo.

Kate rejoint son écrivain dans le canapé, s'installant contre lui. Rick lui donne un verre de vin. Au bout de quelques minutes il sent que la jeune femme s'est endormie contre lui. Il l'installe plus confortablement pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop mal. A la fin du film, il éteint tout dans l'appartement puis, prend la belle endormie dans ses bras pour la transporter jusqu'à leur lit. C'est au moment où il la dépose sous les draps qu'il sent une pression sur son cou. Il relève légèrement son regard pour plonger dans celui de sa bien-aimée.

- Tu me portes maintenant ? Demande-t-elle à moitié endormie avec un petit sourire tendre.

- Tu avais l'air tellement épuisée que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

_-_ Pas si épuisée que ça. Dit-elle en le tirant vers elle dans un baiser.

- Pas si épuisée… répond-il à bout de souffle.

Elle lui lance un regard sombre remplit de désir.

- À moins que ce ne soit toi qui tombe de fatigue? Dit-elle suave.

Pour toute réponse, il attrape ses lèvres avec fougue. Leurs mains partent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Tous deux ont appris à connaître les moindres réactions de l'autre au toucher. Sachant où appuyer pour faire monter le désir chez l'autre. Ils commencent à se déshabiller mutuellement avec tendresse, se regardant dans les yeux, le souffle court. Rick part à l'exploration du corps de sa douce avec ses lèvres sachant où la titiller pour la stimuler le plus possible. Les mains de Kate parcourent toutes les parcelles du corps de son homme qui lui sont accessibles. Alors qu'il dépose des baisers sur son ventre, une main de Kate s'abandonne à des caresses dans les cheveux de son écrivain. Il descend de plus en plus bas, ce qui fait naître des frissons dans tout le corps de la jeune femme. Il arrive à une zone extrêmement sensible, provocant comme de petites décharges de bien-être qui parcourent la colonne vertébrale de Kate.

- Rick… dit-elle difficilement. Viens !

- Hum…

- S'il te plaît ! Réussit-elle à dire entre deux attaques de la langue de Castle.

Il soulève légèrement la tête pour voir le regard embrumé de désir de sa muse.

- D'accord. Uniquement parce que tu as dit s'il te plaît. Dit-il en remontant le long de son corps, déposant des baisers à intervalles réguliers.

Arrivé au visage de la jeune femme, il l'embrasse tendrement. Mais Kate ne l'entend pas comme ça et change de place pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui en une fraction de seconde, ce qui ne le surprend plus, connaissant la fougue de sa petite amie dans ce genre de moment. Elle se positionne au-dessus de lui pour ne faire plus qu'un, ce qui provoque un gémissement des deux partenaires. Ils restent quelques secondes ainsi et s'embrassent tendrement. Mais le besoin est plus grand et les mouvements de la plus vielle danse au monde débutent lentement, puis augmentent en puissance au fur et à mesure. Leur étreinte amoureuse ne dure pas très longtemps, car sont déjà à un niveau élevé dans leur désir. Kate arrive à son point culminant en premier en poussant un son guttural, tout son corps tremblant au-dessus de Rick. A ce moment-là, il la fait basculer sous lui pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses pulsions de possession. Lorsqu'il arrive à la délivrance, un râle de bien-être le traverse, des tremblements parcourent son corps. Il se retient quelques instants sur ses avant-bras, puis ouvre les yeux. Kate le regarde avec un sourire de bonheur, passant sa main sur son visage, elle l'attire pour un tendre baiser.

Ils restent ainsi un moment se câlinant, s'embrassant. Sentant le sommeil les envahir, Rick les positionne en cuillère pour avoir Kate tout contre lui. Celle-ci, se cramponne à son amant caressant paresseusement ses avant-bras. Au bout de quelques minutes ils dorment du sommeil du juste, tendrement enlacés.


	8. New trail

**Je rappelle que nous avons écrit cette fiction à deux et que vous pouvez aussi la retrouver sur le compte de MissElenaLane**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Auteur: Izabel65**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : New trail**

Le lendemain matin durant le trajet qui les mène au 12th, Beckett ne peut s'empêcher de lancer des regards rapides vers son partenaire. Il est heureux, il affiche un petit sourire de contentement depuis qu'ils ont quitté le loft. Mais lorsqu'elle sent son regard se poser sur elle, Kate se concentre sur sa conduite, mais ne peut retenir bien longtemps un large sourire. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle est aussi très heureuse et reconnaît que d'avoir plus d'affaires chez Rick a ses avantages.

Non seulement, elle a eu le temps de se réveiller en douceur mais a eu droit, comble du luxe, à un véritable petit déjeuner. Son sourire s'accentue quand elle revoit la scène qui s'est jouée sous ses yeux une heure plus tôt. En sortant de la chambre, elle s'était arrêtée net en voyant Rick préparer œufs, bacon et pancakes tout en se trémoussant sur un air d'AC/DC, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tablier de cuisine. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, une assiette dans une main, une spatule dans l'autre, elle n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps le fou-rire qui l'avait gagné.

Contrairement à son habitude il n''avait pas fait sa moue d'enfant, riant de bon cœur avec elle. Mais alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, il était venu la rejoindre. Et le gain de temps obtenu avait bien failli s'inverser à cause de cette douche très câline. Au souvenir de cet agréable moment, conjugué à celui de leur nuit, un frisson de plaisir traverse tout son être.

- Un dollar pour tes pensées... Kate ?

- Hum...

- Ça va ?

- Heu... oui très bien. Répond-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Castle qui connaît bien sa Muse, n'a aucun problème pour savoir où étaient dirigées les pensées de la jeune femme.

- En tout cas, j'avais raison !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, déclare-t-elle.

- Ah non ? Tu es sûre ?

- Tout à fait, insiste-t-elle en toute mauvaise foi.

- Ben voyons ! Je vais te croire. Il n'y a qu'à voir tes petites mimiques pour deviner que toi aussi tu apprécies le fait de ne pas avoir à passer chez toi... de plus il n'y a pas que le temps gagné... mais aussi pleins d'autres avantages. Poursuit-il amusé.

- Castle !

- Ok...je me tais, capitule-t-il portant machinalement sa main à son oreille.

Heureusement pour Beckett, ils sont arrivés au commissariat. Elle n'est pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu encore résister bien longtemps avant de se jeter sur son écrivain avec tous ses sous-entendus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Ryan et Esposito sont déjà là, le nez plongé dans des dossiers.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut Beckett, Castle.

- Bonjour.

- Alors ? Demande Kate.

- On vient juste de commencer à consulter les dossiers des criminels ayant eu un contact avec Johnson. Mais on a déjà trois noms d'éliminés, deux des types purgent une peine de prison et l'autre a été abattu il y a six mois. Expose Ryan.

- Bien, Castle et moi allons nous charger de la famille et des autres.

Elle retourne à son bureau, suivie par l'écrivain. Ils ont à peine le temps de s'assoir à leurs places respectives qu'un agent apporte le dossier des résultats du labo à Beckett. Elle remercie le policier et se plonge dans la lecture des documents.

- C'est pas possible !

Elle a parlé assez fort pour que trois paires d'yeux se posent automatiquement sur elle. Curieux les gars abandonnent leurs dossiers et s'approchent.

- Que se passe-t-il Beckett ? Demande Rick.

- C'est incroyable, le sang retrouvé est celui d'une femme.

- Une femme ? Ils en sont sûrs, demande Ryan.

- En tout cas c'est ce que confirment les analyses.

- Ça ne peut pas être notre assassin, réplique l'irlandais. Ne le prends pas mal Beckett, mais je doute qu'une femme blessée ait pu étrangler Dettwiller.

- Il a raison, approuve Esposito.

- Là messieurs, vous avez tort! Lance Castle. C'est tout à fait possible s'il s'agit de Xena la guerrière, ajoute-t-il avec malice.

- Impossible, Xena l'aurait décapité avec ses anneaux ! Contredit aussitôt Kevin.

Cet échange fait rire les garçons, alors que Beckett lève les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour avoir des partenaires avec l'âge mental d'enfants de 12 ans. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, elle se lève et se dirige vers le tableau. Avec le marqueur rouge elle fait un point d'interrogation sous lequel elle inscrit la liste suivante : présence d'une femme sur le lieu de l'agression, Complice ? 2ème victime ? Témoin ?

- Bonnes questions, mais pour le moment c'est la femme invisible, constate Esposito.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Javier, se désespère Kate.

- Non...heu... c'est juste... que... tente-t-il de se justifier.

La jeune femme sourit devant les explications confuses de l'hispanique.

- C'est bon Espo, je plaisante. Ryan, on sait que les traces de sang se dirigeaient vers Battery Place, essaie de voir s'il y a des caméras qui filment l'entrée du parc à cet endroit. On verra peut-être cette mystérieuse femme et avec un peu de chance son visage.

- Quel idiot ! J'aurais dû y penser ! S'écrit-il tout en rougissant.

- Penser à quoi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai demandé les vidéos des caméras du parc, que je n'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs, pour voir si l'on y trouverait quelque chose mais j'ai... oublié celle des rues l'entourant, je suis désolé.

- Eh, on fait tous des erreurs ce n'est pas...

- C'est de ma faute Beckett, ça fait partie de mon boulot, mais je m'étais disputé avec Jenny la veille...il faut croire que ça m'a perturbé.

- Oh, une dispute. Relève Castle curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Oui, et pour un truc de rien du tout... la couleur des rideaux pour le salon.

Devant son air dépité et la _gravité_ de leur désaccord, les trois autres se mettent à rire. Ryan prend aussitôt un air vexé et tourne les talons. Reprenant enfin son sérieux Kate continue.

- Ok, Espo tu poursuis tes vérifications. Pendant ce temps Castle et moi allons appeler les hôpitaux, cliniques et dispensaires pour savoir s'ils ont soigné une femme avec une blessure par balle.

- Ça roule, dit-il en partant.

- En principe, ils sont tenus d'en informer la police, non ? Note l'écrivain.

_- En principe_, c'est le mot juste.

Rick qui regarde les éléments d'enquête notés sur le tableau se tourne vers Kate et demande.

- Tu crois que notre victime connaissait cette femme ?

- Aucune idée pour le moment, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je me disais que c'était peut-être une possibilité.

- Allez, nous avons des appels à passer.

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais comme tu me le fais remarquer de temps en temps, je ne suis pas flic. On ne me donnera aucune réponse.

- Exceptionnellement et uniquement pour les besoins de l'enquête, je t'autorise à te faire passer pour le _lieutenant Ryan_.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Castle pour que son regard s'illumine de joie à cette idée, réveillant l'âme d'enfant qui sommeille en lui et qui rêve d'être un vrai policier. Et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il se met à la tâche avec Kate.

Vers dix heures, ils n'ont toujours aucune piste. L'écrivain fixe la liste des centres de soins inscrits sur son bloc-note, à peine le tiers est biffé tout comme sur celui de la jeune femme. Il soupire, c'est beaucoup moins drôle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Une petite pause ? Propose-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas contre.

Deux minutes plus tard, il donne une tasse de café à Kate.

- Je me disais que si cette femme est la complice du tueur, peut-être qu'elle s'est faite soigner de façon plus discrète, sans passer par un centre médical.

- Je sais, mais nous devons tout de même vérifier. On ne sait jamais, tout peut dépendre de la gravité de la blessure.

Lorsqu'ils reviennent à son bureau, une jeune femme les y attend. Beckett remarque ses traits tirés et la tristesse qui l'habite, elle s'avance main tendue et se présente.

- Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Beckett et voici Mr Castle.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, je suis la sœur de Dan, Rachel Morgan.

- Merci d'avoir pu venir aussi vite Mme Morgan. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, nous serons plus à l'aise dans cette salle pour discuter. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de repos.


	9. The money is the motive

**Bonne lecture!**

**auteur: MissElenaLane**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: The money is the motive**

Alors que Castle prépare le café, Beckett s'installe sur le fauteuil juste en face de la sœur de la victime.

- Madame Morgan. Commence Beckett.

- Appelez-moi Rachel. Dit-elle dans un sourire timide.

- Rachel, connaissez-vous des personnes qui auraient pu en vouloir à votre frère ?

- Non, au contraire, il était apprécié de tout le monde en général. Dit-elle surprise. C'était un gentil garçon.

- Il a rompu, il y a peu de temps, en connaissez-vous les raisons ? Demande Castle.

- Pas vraiment, Livia est une gentille fille, mais il était trop occupé avec son travail, ça passait toujours avant. Alors ils ont préféré arrêter d'un commun accord. Mais… en y repensant… s'exclame-t-elle en se mouchant. Il y a deux semaines, Dan est venu pour l'anniversaire de Justin… Je l'ai trouvé nerveux… enfin plutôt préoccupé. Et lorsque je lui ai posé la question, il a dit que ce n'était rien, juste un truc à son boulot, au sujet d'un investissement à gros risque qui lui mettait la pression.

- D'accord, comment votre frère est venu vous voir à Boston ? Poursuit, Kate.

- Avec sa voiture, il en était si fier, une BMW série 3 coupée, de couleur bleu, sa première voiture. Dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Il en avait une avant, mais c'était ma voiture, je lui avais donnée à ses 16 ans.

- C'est gentil de votre part. Dit Castle en tendant un café à la jeune femme.

- Nos parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, quand Dan avait 13 ans. Moi j'en avais 23, je venais juste d'obtenir mon diplôme en architecture, alors il est venu vivre avec Gregory et moi à Boston… Alors c'est normal que je fasse ce genre de chose pour mon petit frère.

- Je suis navré. S'exprime l'écrivain.

- Merci, mais vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- On va tout faire pour retrouver les personnes qui ont fait ça à votre frère. Dit Kate en prenant la main de Rachel.

- Merci, si vous avez besoin de me poser des questions… je reste ici, à New-York, jusqu'à ce que je puisse ramener mon frère à Boston.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Après le départ de Rachel Morgan, Kate s'installe à son bureau et lance une recherche, pour connaitre l'immatriculation de la voiture, puis envoie une patrouille au domicile de la victime pour voir si elle est garée sur le parking de l'immeuble. Castle arrive avec un café pour elle, qu'elle accepte avec un sourire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme de taille moyenne, avec un visage rond, un crâne dégarni et portant des petites lunettes rondes à montures en titane, s'adresse à elle.

- Lieutenant Beckett ?

- Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demande-t-elle intriguée.

- Arthur Doyle, en fait c'est peut-être moi qui peux faire quelque chose pour vous. Réplique-t-il. Je crois savoir pourquoi Dan Dettwiller s'est fait assassiner.

- Surprise par cette annonce, elle le conduit immédiatement dans une salle et lui demande aussitôt de lui dire ce qu'il sait.

- Je travaille pour le bureau de la répression des fraudes. Dit-il en montrant sa plaque. Dan Dettwiller avait pris contact avec moi, il y a un mois de cela. Il disait avoir découvert un « truc énorme » et qui concernait une personne importante.

- Et quoi d'autre ? S'empresse de demander Beckett.

- Je suis navré, mais Dettwiller m'avait demandé du temps pour « monter » son dossier et rassembler toutes les preuves. Il devait me rappeler justement ce matin pour parler de tout ça. Mais en apprenant son décès dans la presse, je suis venue aussitôt vous voir.

Ils continuent de discuter quelques minutes, puis se séparent. Kate trouve une note sur son bureau, la patrouille n'a pas trouvé la voiture de la victime, le sergent a donc fait émettre un avis de recherche pour celle-ci.

- Voilà un futur lieutenant, non seulement il réfléchit mais en plus il prend des initiatives ! s'exclame Castle.

Kate le regarde amusée et part voir Gates pour l'informer de ce que l'agent des fraudes vient de lui dire.

- J'aurais besoin d'un mandat pour l'ordinateur de travail de la victime. Ce qui risque de poser problème, les juges vont être frileux pour donner accès aux transactions confidentielles des clients…

- Je vais m'en occuper, j'en convaincrai bien un de signer le mandat. S'exclame Gates.

Peu après, toute l'équipe fait le point devant le tableau.

- On a maintenant un éventuel mobile pour le meurtre. Dit Esposito en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

- Couvrir une opération financière frauduleuse. Réplique Ryan.

- Ce qui fait beaucoup d'argent en jeu. Continue Castle.

- Vous avez fini tous les trois ?

- Lieutenant Ryan, interpelle un officier. Voici les vidéos des caméras que vous avez demandées. Dit-il en lui tendant un carton.

- Merci. Dit-il en soupirant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de visionnage.

- Bon courage Bro ! S'exclame Javier.

- Espo, tu en es où ?

- J'ai une liste de plusieurs endroits que la victime fréquentait régulièrement une salle de sport, deux restaurants, un pressing, trois bars dont celui du « Four Seasons » et une boîte de nuit le « Blue Moon Club ». A plus tard. Dit-il en partant.

Comme Ryan est occupé avec les vidéos, Kate et Rick se chargent de continuer à vérifier la liste des personnes ayant eu un lien avec le véritable étrangleur des parcs, heureusement les gars ont bien avancé et sur les 27 noms il n'en reste plus que 10, principalement des connaissances. Le reste de la matinée passe assez vite.

- Bon, je reviens, je vais allez chercher le déjeuner.

- Que vas-tu nous prendre ? Demande Kate curieuse.

- Chinois. Ça conviendra à tout le monde. Dit-il en partant vers l'ascenseur.


	10. It was a trap

**Oups! J'ai zappé le post... voici donc le chapitre du lundi! **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : It was a trap**

Après la pause déjeuner, Beckett, Castle et Ryan se remettent tous les trois à la tâche. Avant d'attaquer la dizaine de dossiers qui restent, l'écrivain et sa muse terminent de passer les appels téléphoniques aux divers centres de soins. Et c'est sans surprise aucune, qu'ils ne trouvent absolument rien, personne n'est venue faire soigner une blessure par balle. Ils n'ont pas plus de résultats après l'examen des dossiers sur les proches et connaissances de Brad Johnson.

Son ex- femme, qui avait obtenu le divorce, bien avant la série de meurtres qu'il avait commis et qui d'après le profiler du FBI avait été l'élément déclencheur de ses actes monstrueux, était parti vivre à Cleveland avec leur fils âgé de deux ans à l'époque. Elle s'y est remarié et a eu deux filles avec son nouveau mari, elle est assistante de direction et n'est jamais revenue à New-York. Quant aux parents de Johnson, ils sont décédés tous les deux depuis huit ans.

Rien, non plus, du côté de ses anciens collègues. Deux sont à la retraite et comme une bonne partie des américains ont quitté leur ville pour aller s'installer en Floride. Les cinq autres travaillent toujours dans la même boîte de peinture et leurs casiers sont totalement vierges. Il est presque 15h00 et Kate se demande s'ils vont finir par trouver un élément qui leur permettrait de relancer l'enquête, car pour le moment, ils ont plus de questions que de réponses. C'est à cet instant que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

- Beckett.

- Lieutenant Beckett, ici le sergent Risoli. L'avis de recherche que j'ai émis a porté ses fruits, la voiture de Dan Dettwiller vient d'être retrouvée.

- Où ça?

- Elle est garée dans Washington street, c'est un agent contractuel qui l'a reconnue d'après l'avis. Et il a appelé le central.

- Parfait, demandez qu'une équipe des scènes de crime s'y rende immédiatement, je les y rejoint.

- Bien lieutenant.

- Et bien joué pour votre initiative sergent.

- Merci lieutenant.

Elle met aussitôt Castle au courant et ils partent tous les deux sur les lieux. La voiture est là, rutilante, au bout de la rue, pas très loin de Battery Park. L'équipe de la scientifique arrive en même temps qu'eux. Kate les laisse ouvrir le véhicule, elle prend une paire de gants, en donne une à Castle et ils inspectent la voiture. Dans le coffre, ils trouvent deux valises, un ordinateur portable et une sacoche avec plusieurs dossiers. Mais le plus surprenant, sont les deux billets d'avion dénichés dans la boîte à gant par l'écrivain.

Beckett et son partenaire repartent au commissariat avec les deux billets et la sacoche. Elle demande au chef de l'équipe scientifique de faire passer l'examen de l'ordinateur en priorité et de l'informer dès qu'ils ont quelque chose. Dès leur arrivée au 12th, la jeune femme complète le tableau avec ces nouveaux éléments. Sous la photo de la victime, elle note : 2 billets d'avion, des allers-simples pour San Francisco. Départ définitif? Avec qui? Sa petite amie?

- Ça ressemble à une fuite, il devait vraiment craindre pour sa vie, commente Castle.

- Ça en a l'apparence, reste à savoir avec qui, il avait prévu de partir.

- Tu crois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec cette personne justement?

- Probable, le vol pour Fresno décollait à 4h25 cette nuit-là.

- Et maintenant?

- Nous allons voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans ces papiers.

L'écrivain pousse un soupir de lassitude quand il la voit prendre la sacoche et se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Avant de la suivre, il va préparer deux cafés. Ils vont en avoir besoin, l'après-midi s'annonçant longue et ennuyeuse. Ils commencent à étudier les documents, pour la pluparts se sont des documents personnels, assurances, relevés de comptes. Beaucoup concernent les placements financiers de Dan ainsi que les bilans des sociétés où il a investi son argent. Tous ces papiers ont été imprimés à la « Stellar financial » car toutes les feuilles portent le filagramme de la société.

Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils examinent toute cette paperasse et les soupirs répétés de Castle sont de moins en moins discrets. Beckett sourit, c'est vrai que compulser des papiers est beaucoup moins passionnant que d'aller sur le terrain. De toute façon, elle aussi commence à perdre de sa concentration et elle s'apprête à proposer de faire une pause lorsque Ryan entre précipitamment dans la pièce.

- Beckett, j'ai un truc! Venez voir ça!

Il repart aussitôt vers la salle vidéo, suivi par le couple trop heureux de cette interruption. Chacun prend place et Ryan met en route le lecteur.

- Ça vient de la caméra sur Baterry Place, précise-t-il. Là!

Tous peuvent voir Dettwiller arriver au parc et s'engager dans l'allée à 00h57 exactement, il est seul.

- Ok, ça confirme la fourchette horaire de l'heure de sa mort entre 1h00 et 2h00. C'est tout?

- Nop, j'ai mieux.

Et il met en lecture accélérée pour passer les 18 minutes suivantes avant de repasser en mode normal. À 1h15, ils peuvent voir deux personnes sortir du parc par cette même allée. La plus grande qui est toute évidence un homme soutien l'autre, plus petite, à coup sûr la femme blessée car elle a du mal à marcher.

- Ce n'était pas Xena, tout compte fait ! Lance Castle.

- Non, et elle avait un complice. Dettwiller n'avait aucune chance...

- Elle a dû faire diversion pour que ce type s'approche de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte...

- Ce qui explique ce tir réflexe, la question étant : connaissait-il cette femme ? Ryan tu peux avoir une meilleure image ?

- C'est un plan grand angle, voilà ce que j'ai pu en tirer.

Une image apparaît sur le deuxième écran, la qualité n'est pas terrible, impossible de distinguer leurs traits. L'homme porte un blouson et a une casquette de baseball dont la visière est rabattue au maximum sur son visage. Quant à la jeune femme, elle est vêtue d'un trench-coat et ses cheveux longs non attaché lui cachent aussi son visage.

- Bien, nous savons maintenant qu'ils étaient deux. Ryan, tu n'as pas d'images de ce gars entrant dans le parc?

- Non rien, à mon avis il savait où se trouvaient les caméras de surveillance. Je n'ai pas trouvé trace de lui dans le parc ou les rues adjacentes.

- On va donc se contenter de ce que l'on a, envoie ça à la scientifique, peut-être qu'ils pourront améliorer un peu les pixels.

- Eh, mais je n'ai pas encore terminé, je n'ai rien pour l'homme... par contre pour la femme.

Avec le sourire de satisfaction de Grosminet ayant enfin pu attraper Titi, il change de CD et lance la deuxième vidéo. Décidément, il ressemble de plus en plus à Rick, pense Kate, mi amusée, mi inquiète comme si un grand gamin n'était pas assez compliqué à gérer.

- Là! Regardez!

Beckett et Castle peuvent voir la même femme, sans aucun doute possible, même allure, mêmes vêtements, se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le parc en direction de « The Baterry Urban Farm ». Mais ce n'est pas ce qui les interpelle. Non, le plus intéressant est qu'on la voit en train de téléphoner et que l'heure indiquée sur le time code est 00h15. Or, d'après le relevé des appels de la victime, ils savaient que ce dernier avait reçu un appel d'un appareil jetable à 0h 13 exactement.

- Elle avait rendez-vous avec Dettwiller! S'écrient Castle et Beckett en chœur.

- Mais elle n'a pas de valise, note Kate.

- Ce qui appuie la thèse d'un piège, complète Ryan.

- En effet. Pour une raison encore inconnue, ils se sont donnés rendez-vous dans le parc où une autre personne attendait...

- Notre tueur, coupe Castle. Elle est arrivée en avance pour être sûre que le piège fonctionne.

- Reste plus qu'à trouver qui est cette fille. Comment elle a connu Dettwiller et quel lien elle a avec l'affaire dont il a parlé à Doyle. Soupire Kate.

- Ça je ne sais pas, mais pour la fille j'ai ce qu'il vous faut! Dit Espo d'une voix forte les faisant sursauter.

Il tient le portrait-robot d'une femme devant lui, et malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'agrandissement de la vidéo, certains traits semblent correspondre. Esposito leur explique qu'il a eu la chance de tomber sur le patron et tout le personnel de la boîte car ils étaient en plein inventaire. Le patron, un videur et le barman ont tout de suite reconnu Dettwiller. Il venait bien régulièrement et ils lui ont appris qu'il fréquentait une certaine Anja, une jeune femme d'origine russe depuis un petit mois. L'hispanique a donc appelé le dessinateur pour faire établir un portrait-robot.

- Bon travail, Javier. Cette Anja pourrait bien être la femme sur la vidéo.

- Je sais ! C'est un coup de la mafia russe! S'exclame Castle.

- Tiens ça change de la CIA, des extraterrestres et de la mafia habituelle, se moque Kate.

- Non mais je suis sérieux là. On sait que cette Anja est russe. D'autre part la mafia doit trouver un moyen de blanchir son argent. Imaginez ça. Dettwiller, un trader à l'avenir prometteur, découvre par hasard qu'un de ses clients est en fait le parrain de la mafia russe. Il panique, appelle Doyle sans lui donner d'infos précises. Le mafieux l'apprend et envoie notre « Mata Hari » séduire Dan pour récupérer les informations qu'il détient. Mais le désir de ce dernier de fuir ne leur lui laisse pas d'autre choix que de le faire supprimer!

- Pour une fois ta théorie n'est peut-être pas loin de la réalité. Approuve la jeune femme, mais nous verrons tout ça demain, il est temps de rentrer, nous avons eu une journée plutôt chargée, un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal.


	11. Fear and pride of a father

**Voici le chapitre du jour, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Fear and pride of a father **

La nuit commence à tomber sur New-York et pourtant il y a beaucoup d'activité. Certains rentrent chez eux, d'autres sortent au restaurant, ou vont travailler en tant que plongeur dans un restaurant, acteur dans un spectacle sur Broadway, pompier qui pour une intervention, ou médecin qui sort d'une maison, venant de vérifier les bandages de sa patiente.

Mais loin de toute l'agitation de la Grande Pomme, dans une villa cossue, se joue un tableau plus familial. Dans la chambre Anja est allongée sur son lit, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années est assis auprès d'elle, le regard qu'il lui porte indique toute la tendresse d'un père.

- Papa, ne t'inquiète pas. La balle s'est logée dans le muscle de la cuisse, rien de bien méchant. Et puis le Doc l'a retirée, il a dit que tout irait bien, rien d'autre n'a été touché.

- Je suis ton père, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet, c'est comme ça. Dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de le retrouver là-bas ?

- Je suis désolée d'avoir fait abattre Dettwiller avant d'avoir trouvé les documents, mais je ne pouvais pas partir avec lui et encore moins le laisser partir seul. C'est pour ça que je lui ai fait croire que quelqu'un avait essayé de rentrer chez moi, que j'ai eu peur et que je m'étais enfuie…

- Il aurait très bien pu t'envoyer balader.

- Non, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, c'était un gentil garçon. La jeune fille dont il était amoureux était en détresse, il ne pouvait que lui venir en aide. En plus comme il était très nerveux, c'était sûr qu'il allait me proposer de partir avec lui tout de suite.

- Certes… mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

- Mais j'avais tout prévu. Lui dire qu'il me rejoigne à Battery Parc devant la sphère, sachant qu'il habitait TriBeca, il était certain qu'il arrivait par l'allée nord. Et comme ça j'ai pu l'attendre avec CC.

- Je suis fier de toi, ton idée de séduire cet imbécile pour pouvoir le surveiller et chercher les documents était géniale. La prochaine fois pour ce qui est de faire tuer quelqu'un… parles-en avec moi d'abord.

- D'accord ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il peut voir que la fatigue la gagne, il l'embrasse sur le front et la laissant se reposer il se rend dans son salon où un homme l'attend. Cet homme a une bonne prestance, faisant au moins 1,85 m, le genre d'homme à soulever de la fonte quotidiennement, brun, les yeux marron. Mais, étrangement il a peur de l'homme qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce, baissant la tête la rentrant un peu plus dans ses épaules. Le parrain de la mafia russe, Anatoli Oborine n'est pas connu pour sa bonté d'âme.

- Tu as de la chance que ma fille soit en vie. Crache-t-il avec colère.

CC ne répond pas, il sait que c'est inutile.

- Tu vas aller fouiller l'appartement de cette petite fouine de Dettwiller ! Je compte sur toi pour que tu fasses ça de façon méticuleuse, ne laisse rien passer ! Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui… mais les flics ont déjà fouillé l'appartement, ils ont même retrouvé des documents dans sa voiture.

- Mon indic chez les poulets m'a dit que ce n'était pas ceux qui m'intéressent. Ils ne peuvent être qu'à son domicile.

- J'y vais tout de suite Monsieur.

Alors que CC s'apprête à sortir du salon, il doit s'arrêter au son de la voix de son chef.

- Et en se qui concerne notre autre problème avec ce conseiller à l'urbanisme ?

- Je m'en occupe ce soir Monsieur.

- Parfait.

C'est alors qu'un major d'homme arrive pour le prévenir que le repas est prêt.

Un peu plus tard, assis à table, il repense à la façon dont tout cela a commencé… heureusement que son homme, qu'il avait réussi à placer comme secrétaire au bureau de la commission des fraudes l'avait prévenu. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit c'est le nom du type et comme il avait écouté la conversation téléphonique, il savait que celui-ci avait fouiné après avoir entendu une conversation téléphonique par hasard et que cela concernait un gros poisson.

Il avait tout de suite su de quelle conversation il s'agissait, ce petit imbécile de trader, qui s'occupait de blanchir tout l'argent de l'activité de son organisation, l'avait appelé depuis son lieu de travail bien que cela lui avait été formellement interdit. Tout ça parce qu'une des sociétés dans laquelle il investissait son argent avait vu une baisse du cours de ses actions. Anatoli sourit en revoyant ce petit con hurler de douleur quand il lui avait cassé le bras avec une masse.

- Je suis désolé ! Hurle le gamin.

- Tu as mis en péril l'organisation, en ne tenant pas compte des règles en vigueur ! Dit calmement Anatoli.

- Je sais, mais c'était urgent.

- Par ta faute, il faut qu'on se charge de ton collègue… d'après toi, s'il y a une mort suspecte, que vont faire les flics ?

- Je vais m'arranger pour que tout soit en ordre. Je vous le promets. Supplie-t-il.

- Mais j'y compte bien. Dis-toi que la prochaine fois, c'est une partie plus intime de ton anatomie qui prendra le coup de masse.

- Oui patron, je vous promets de tout arranger.

Il était sûr que maintenant le message était passé.


	12. Short night et little hint

** Sandtou et mandou-land: merci pour vos reviews. **

**Voici le chapitre du jour! **

**Mine de rien on s'approche de la fin, encore 4 chapitres et un épilogue.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Auteur: Izabel65**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Short night et little hint. **

Il est deux heures du matin, dans le bureau de l'écrivain ses doigts volent littéralement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, l'inspiration n'attend pas. C'est à peine s'il a levé la tête lorsque Kate est venue l'embrasser trois heures plus tôt. Répondant par un simple _« hum...hum »_, parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment prêté attention, à son _« ne te couches pas trop tard »_. Mais là, la sonnerie insistante du téléphone de la jeune femme, attire son attention, surtout qu'elle est ponctuée par les grognements de protestation de cette dernière. Il se lève et pousse la porte de la chambre restée légèrement entrebâillée.

Entre rêve et réalité, Kate n'arrive pas à discerner si la sonnerie est une réminiscence de ses songes ou pas. Lorsque cette dernière reprend après une brève interruption, le doute n'est plus permis. En maudissant la terre entière, elle tend la mais et saisit l'objet perturbateur.

- Beckett. Grogne-t-elle.

- C'est Espo... heu... on a un corps et...

- T'as vu l'heure? Et on n'est même pas censé, être de service cette nuit!

- Je sais, j'allais me coucher quand le chef des inspecteurs m'a appelé pour me filer le bébé.

- Pourquoi nous? Gémit-elle. Il y a bien d'autres flics dans cette ville!

- Qui, je te le rappelle, sont en vacances ou en arrêt maladie à cause de la grippe bleue.

- Ok... envoie-moi l'adresse, je fais au plus vite.

Kate jette son téléphone sur le lit, attrape l'oreiller de Rick qu'elle plaque sur son visage pour étouffer le cri de rage et de frustration qu'elle émet, avant de le balancer droit devant elle au travers de la pièce. Ce dernier vient terminer sa course aux pieds de Castle qui, appuyé au chambranle de la porte n'a rien loupé de la scène. Il le ramasse et va le reposer sur le lit.

- Va te préparer, je vais faire du café. Dit-il doucement.

- J'veux dormir, râle-t-elle.

- Allez, courage lieutenant Beckett, la motive-t-il.

Castle contourne le lit, prend ses mains dans les siennes et tire sur ses bras, l'obligeant à se lever. Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se placer derrière elle et de la pousser vers la salle de bain. Elle se laissa faire tout en continuant à pester, sous l'œil amusé de l'écrivain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Beckett arrête sa voiture devant un immeuble en construction. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir, Rick pose sa main sur son bras et avec un large sourire dit :

- Encore une chance que l'on n'ait pas eu besoin de passer chez toi.

Beckett ne dit rien se contentant de lui répondre par un petit signe de tête. Voilà, il a recommencé se dit-elle in petto. Pourquoi insiste-t-il autant? Elle est un peu perdue, attend-il une réaction, un encouragement de sa part? Elle décide d'en parler avec Lanie le plus rapidement possible. Après tout son amie a toujours été de bon conseil même si parfois Kate a du mal à l'admettre.

La jeune femme fait son maximum pour recouvrer son calme et rattrape Castle qui l'attend devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ensemble ils montent jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouve la scène de crime. Quand ils arrivent sur place, même sans la présence de Lanie et des membres de la scientifique, ils auraient eu du mal à ne pas voir la victime. Elle était pendue par les chevilles à une poutre de béton armé. Mais ce qui frappe le plus c'est sa jupe qui subissant la loi de la gravité est retroussée et lui enveloppe le buste.

C'est en approchant que Beckett et Castle découvrent la mare de sang qui s'étend sous la victime, provenant sans aucun doute de l'entaille dans son cou. Lanie salut les deux arrivants.

- Salut Lanie, alors?

- Je peux dire sans hésitation que le décès est dû au fait qu'elle a eu la gorge tranchée. Elle s'est vidée de son sang très rapidement. Je dirai qu'elle est morte entre 10h00 et minuit. J'en saurai plus sur le genre d'arme utilisée après l'autopsie. En plus de la bande adhésive collée sur sa bouche, l'assassin s'en est aussi servi pour lui attacher les bras dans le dos.

- Quel cinglé a pu faire ça? Demande Beckett.

- À toi de le découvrir ma grande. Je vais faire emmener le corps, je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini.

- Ok, merci Lanie.

C'est à ce moment que Ryan arrive tenant un sac dans ses mains gantées de bleu.

- Moi j'ai ça, je l'ai trouvé au milieu de sacs de ciment vides à l'étage d'en dessous. Notre victime s'appelle Brenda Comb, ses cartes de crédit et son liquide sont toujours dans son portefeuille. Elle habitait à Chelsea et était conseillère municipale, attachée à la commission de l'urbanisme.

- Plutôt ironique de la part de l'assassin de la tuer sur un chantier, note Castle.

- Peut-être pas tant que ça, elle a peut-être eu un différent avec un promoteur ou un entrepreneur. Ryan, vous savez qui a appelé le 911?

- Oui, répond Esposito en s'approchant. C'est un SDF, Syrius Newman, il cherchait un endroit peinard pour pioncer, comme il dit, quand il est tombé sur le corps. Il a appelé d'une cabine située dans la rue à un pâté de maison de là.

- Il a vu ou entendu quelque chose?

- Non, rien.

Beckett laisse les gars terminer l'enquête de proximité et repart avec Castle au 12th. Elle va à son bureau, lui vers la machine à café. Elle voit immédiatement la note laissée à son attention par le capitaine Gates. Le juge a signé le mandat, un membre de la police scientifique ira chercher l'ordinateur de Dettwiller à la « Stella Financial » dans la matinée.

Avec l'aide de Rick et après avoir bu le précieux liquide, ils installent un 2ème tableau et commencent à le remplir avec le peu d'éléments qu'elle possède : Brenda Comb 38 ans, conseillère à la commission de l'urbanisme de la ville de New-York. Morte entre 10h00 et minuit d'après les premières estimations de Lanie.

Puis elle s'installe à son bureau pour faire des recherches sur la victime, Rick prend place sur sa chaise et l'observe ou plutôt l'admire en silence comme à son habitude. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle en a appris un peu plus, Brenda Comb était veuve, son mari Thomas Comb 42 ans est décédé d'une crise cardiaque il y a un an. Elle laisse deux orphelins, Thomas Jr 16 ans et sa petite sœur, Cindy 12 ans. Elle a du mal à réprimer un bâillement, ce qui n'échappe pas à Castle.

- Je crois que le 3ème café de la nuit s'impose, dit-il.

- J'ai à peine dormi trois heures, dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

- Eh! Moi pas du tout!

Ils prennent le temps de boire leur « carburant » tout en parlant de tout et de rien, mais Kate voit bien que son homme peine à rester concentré et à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu.

- Et toi alors?

- Allez viens, ne soit pas idiot, dit-elle le prenant par la main et l'entraînant dans la salle de repos. Ryan certifie que ce canapé est très confortable.

- Mais? Et l'enquête? Tente-t-il.

- Écoute, pour l'instant il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Même si les gars étaient là, ils devraient attendre l'ouverture des bureaux de la Mairie pour aller interroger les collègues de Brenda Comb.

- Ok, mais toi?

- Ça va aller, je vais revoir le dossier de Dettwiller en attendant.

- D'accord, capitule-t-il. Voyons si ce truc est aussi confortable que le prétend Kevin. Dit-il en s'allongeant.

Une fois ses paupières baissées il ne faut pas longtemps à l'écrivain pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Avant de quitter la pièce Kate prend le plaid plié sur un des fauteuils et l'en couvre. C'est l'occasion rêvée qu'elle attendait, elle laisse une note sur le bureau de Ryan et part retrouver Lanie à la morgue.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle d'autopsie, la légiste est surprise de la voir et encore plus de ne pas voir son ombre.

- Kate? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là? Et où est ta moitié?

- Castle dort dans la salle de repos et comme il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment je me suis dit que je pouvais passer te voir.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à venir me tenir compagnie, répond la légiste.

Celle-ci n'est pas dupe, elle a tout de suite compris que Beckett a quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Mais la connaissant bien, elle décide d'attendre que cette dernière lui en parle la première plutôt que de l'interroger. Donc elle fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Je n'ai pas fini, mais j'ai trouvé ceci dans la bouche de la victime. Elle lui tend un petit sachet contenant un objet rond et plat.

- Une pièce de d'un dollar en argent? L'assassin lui a mis dans la bouche avant de la bâillonner?

- Très certainement, j'ai vérifié il n'y a aucune empreinte dessus tu peux la prendre.

- Quoi d'autre? Demande-t-elle en glissant la pièce dans sa poche.

- Notre homme s'est servi d'un « coupe-chou », enfin d'un...

- Je sais ce que c'est Lanie, inutile de préciser.

- C'est tout pour l'instant. Je n'ai relevé aucunes traces de lutte.

- Bien... tu auras terminé dans combien de temps?

- J'attends des analyses et je dois faire d'autres prélèvements et... elle s'interrompt, voyant son amie distraite. Eh! Tu es avec moi ma grande?

- Heu... excuse-moi. En fait je...je t'ai menti... si je suis là c'est pour te parler d'un truc.

- Quoi? Castle a fait une bêtise?

- Non, justement au contraire. Et... et je ne sais pas trop comment l'interpréter ou même réagir.

- Ok! Viens par là.

Elle montre l'un des deux tabourets devant la paillasse et fait signe à Beckett de s'asseoir.

- Vas-y, raconte-moi tout.

Eh bien ça a commencé le matin où on a été appelé pour Dettwiller. On a dû passer chez moi pour que je me change avant de venir. Et là Castle a dit que ce serait plus simple si j'apportais plus d'affaires chez lui.

- Il a raison! S'exclame Lanie.

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.

- Ok, je suis toute ouïe.

- À notre pause déjeuner il m'a demandé si j'avais réfléchi à son idée. Du coup je suis passé chez moi le soir avant d'aller au loft pour prendre quelques affaires.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'étonne la légiste.

- Lorsque j'ai voulu ranger mes affaires, je n'ai même pas eu à faire de la place, Rick avait déjà tout prévu, ayant libéré une grande partie de la penderie pour moi. Hier matin et encore tout à l'heure il a encore fait allusion au côté pratique de tout ceci.

La jeune black ne peut s'empêcher de partir dans un grand éclat de rire et il lui faut quelques minutes pour se calmer, d'autant plus que la mine renfrognée de Beckett ne l'y aide pas vraiment.

- Franchement Kate! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris le message?

- Mais bien sûr que si! Mais c'est là que je ne comprends plus. Pourquoi ne me demande-t-il pas d'aménager avec lui directement dans ce cas? Est-ce qu'il attend un signe, un encouragement de ma part?

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, Kate! Bien sûr qu'il veut une allusion de ta part! Tu n'as pas compris qu'il a peur de te le demander?

- C'est idiot, pourquoi il aurait peur et de quoi surtout?

- Franchement Kate? Tu le demandes? Il a peur que tu partes en courant ! Voilà ce qui le retient.

- Mais je veux vivre avec lui plus que tout.

- Alors montre-le-lui.

- Tu as raison et s'il n'ose toujours pas me le demander c'est moi qui lui proposerais. Merci, Lanie!

- Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir. Répond-elle amusée.

C'est donc beaucoup plus sereine et déterminée que Beckett retourne au 12th.


	13. Russian Tangle

**Voici le chapitre, désolée pour ce petit décalage d'une journée. Aux guests: merci pour vos reviews**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Russian tangle**

Lorsque Beckett arrive au commissariat, les gars sont de retour de la scène de crime.

- Yo Beckett! Interpelle Esposito.

- Du nouveau? Demande-t-elle.

- On n'a rien trouvé là-bas, et il faut attendre que les bureaux ouvrent pour aller interroger les collègues de la victime. Répond Ryan.

- Où est Castle? Questionne Javier.

- Dans la salle de repos, il dort.

- Ah oui? S'étonne Ryan.

- Laissez-le dormir. Dit-elle avec un sourire, connaissant ses équipiers.

- Allez! Juste pour une fois ! Supplie Ryan.

- Mettez-vous au travail au lieu de vous chercher des distractions!

Ils se mettent tous les trois à examiner le reste des papiers trouvés dans la voiture. Trois heures plus tard, ils n'ont toujours rien.

- Vous savez, on ferait bien de donner les papiers concernant les entreprises à l'agent des fraudes, Doyle. Après tout c'est son boulot, peut-être verra-t-il quelque chose qu'on a loupé.

- Je vais l'appeler ! Dit Ryan en décrochant le téléphone.

- Ok, je vais aller préparer les cafés.

La jeune femme part dans la salle de pause préparer le premier café. En attrapant la tasse, elle se dirige vers la salle de repos où se trouve son écrivain endormi. Elle sait quelle ne peut pas le réveiller comme elle aime le faire quand ils sont dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Alors elle passe la tasse de café devant ses narines.

- Hum…

- Rick. Murmure-t-elle.

- Kate… ça sent le café. Dit-il en papillonnant des yeux.

- Un peu normal, tiens, je t'en ai préparé un.

- Merci. Dit-il en se redressant pour s'assoir, puis prenant la tasse des mains de Kate.

Kate se redresse et en repartant vers la machine elle lui caresse distraitement la nuque, ce qui provoque un frisson chez son homme. Elle se redresse tout en lui caressant discrètement la nuque, ce qui provoque un frisson chez son homme. Elle lui dit qu'elle va s'en chercher un et revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée des gars, eux aussi tasse à la main.

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée! S'exclame Esposito en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Sans baiser de la princesse! Répond Rick avec humour.

- Oh, Kate, c'est dur ça! Réplique Ryan, en grimaçant.

Kate les regarde à tour de rôle, elle lève un sourcil et un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Elle boit une gorgée de sa drogue favorite.

- Quand vous aurez fini les filles, vous me rejoindrez pour travailler. Je vous attends devant le tableau. Dit-elle simplement en sortant de la pièce sous le regard outré des trois hommes.

Le tableau de la nouvelle victime, positionné juste à côté de l'autre, commence à se remplir.

- Ah, j'allais oublier! Kate prend le dollar dans sa poche de blouson, Lanie a trouvé ça dans la bouche de la victime.

- Dans sa bouche? Tu es sûre? Demande Ryan en plissant le front.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Ça me rappelle un truc, lorsque j'étais aux stups, j'avais entendu parler d'un mort, un homme de main de la famille Maneti, il avait été retrouvé suspendu et égorgé.

- Et… Demande Esposito.

- Et… Le truc le plus surprenant c'est qu'il avait un dollar en argent dans sa bouche, comme notre victime ! Dit-il regardant Esposito avec un sourire.

- Tu peux aller chercher le dossier de cette affaire? Demande Kate.

- Tout de suite.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange deux meurtres, utilisant de vieux modes opératoires criminels du siècle dernier ?

Tout le monde le regarde étrangement.

- Quoi on est au 21ème siècle, ça fait 13 ans d'ailleurs! Je vote pour…

- La CIA! Dit Beckett levant un sourcil.

- Non, pas cette fois, un tueur à gage ! Mais je trouve qu'il n'est pas très inventif!

- Franchement Castle!

- Il n'a aucune imagination! Il se sert de modes opératoires d'anciens tueurs pour perpétrer ses crimes!

Kate regarde les deux crimes, en réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de son écrivain.

- … et si… il faut vérifier s'il n'y a pas eu d'autres meurtres de ce type!

- Comment ça? Demande Ryan ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir

- Il faut rechercher des meurtres ayant eu lieu récemment mais utilisant un mode opératoire d'anciens meurtres. Explique-t-elle.

- Ça va faire beaucoup de dossiers à vérifier. Réplique Esposito.

- Je sais, on commence sur l'année écoulée. On élimine les cas d'agressions classiques, les crimes passionnels et ceux dont le coupable a été appréhendé et purge toujours sa peine.

- On va en avoir pour un moment…

Le travail est fastidieux, mais en milieu de matinée, avec la compilation de tous les dossiers, ils ont trouvé trois meurtres différents, copiant d'anciens modes opératoires de crimes commis 10 à 15 ans plus tôt.

- Les trois victimes faisaient partie de familles différentes dans le milieu des mafias.

- Deux de familles italiennes et un d'une famille irlandaise. Pas un de la mafia Russe. Précise Castle.

- Donc pour toi ce serait les russes qui payent un tueur à gage… questionne Kate.

- Ça collerait bien avec le prénom russe de la « petite-amie » de Dan.

- Oui, ça colle…

La sonnerie du téléphone sur le bureau de Kate, les arrête dans leurs recherches.

- Beckett. Dit-elle en décrochant.

- Bonjour Lieutenant Beckett, c'est Monsieur Moses, le gardien de l'immeuble de Monsieur Dettwiller.

- Vous avez d'autres informations Monsieur Moses?

- En fait lorsque je suis passé devant son appartement, les scellés étaient coupés et la porte d'entrée ouverte.

- Merci, nous arrivons tout de suite !

Raccrochant, Kate se lève et prend sa veste.

- Esposito, appelle la scientifique, qu'ils envoient une équipe tout de suite à l'appartement de Dettwiller. Il a été visité. Castle et moi y allons immédiatement.

Ok!

Espo, après continue de creuser sur ces meurtres et de les comparer avec leurs « alter ego » du passé. Compare aussi le dossier de notre seconde victime.

- Avec quel dossier? Demande-t-il sarcastique.

- Celui que Ryan a laissé sur son bureau avant de partir interroger les collègues de cette dernière. Répond-elle avec un sourire.

Esposito se tourne vers le bureau de son partenaire pour y voir le dossier, il soupire de fatigue, sachant que ça allait être une longue journée. Beckett et Castle le regardent de l'ascenseur avec un petit sourire.

L'appartement est retourné, coussins et matelas sont éventrés, les tiroirs vidés sur le sol… La personne qui venait de faire ça, n'avait rien laissé à première vue. Quoi qu'il cherchait, il avait dû le trouver.

- Lieutenant Beckett! Interpelle un des gars du SCU. Je viens de trouver ceci dans le réservoir d'eau des toilettes. Une pochette fermée hermétiquement et contenant une clé USB.

- Tout compte fait, il n'a pas dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait! Dit Castle.

- Bon travail Gleen.

Il ouvre le sac après avoir pris des photos, poursuit avec un relever d'empreintes, finit par introduire la clef dans un sac de preuve et finit de faire des annotations avant de le donner à Beckett Il ouvre le sac après avoir pris des photos, puis relève les empreintes. Ensuite il place la clef dans un sachet de preuve où il inscrit son nom, la date et le contenu, et pour finir il le tend à Beckett. Juste après cela, la jeune femme et l'écrivain retournent à la voiture pour prendre la direction du 12th, elle appelle Doyle pour le prévenir de leur dernière découverte et qu'il serait utile qu'il vienne au commissariat. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au 4ème étage, Ryan est en train d'inscrire le peu de chose qu'il a trouvé.

- Alors? Demande Kate.

- Rien, absolument rien, c'est agaçant!

- Ok, tu peux aider Esposito?

- Pas de problème.

Doyle arrive quelques minutes plus tard, Beckett lui donne aussitôt la clef. Après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide, l'expression de son visage change , Kate et Rick comprennent que c'est bien le fameux dossier.

- Tenez! Dit Kate en lui tendant les dossiers papier de Dan.

Il les feuillette aussi très rapidement et semble particulièrement intéressé par ceux concernant les sociétés. Doyle dit à Beckett qu'il va les étudier et que dès qu'il aura tous les éléments il la rappellera.

De leur côté les gars ont fait des recherches sur le parrain de la mafia russe Anatoli Oborine et ils ont trouvé un truc vraiment intéressant.

- Beckett! Interpelle Ryan. Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé.

Il lui tend la photo de la fille d'Anatoli. Elle ressemble trait pour trait au portrait-robot.

- Et elle s'appelle Anja.

- Moi je dis que les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent trop bien pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence! S'exclame Castle.

- Donc la théorie d'un tueur à la solde de la mafia russe se confirme.

- Qui l'avait dit? Sourit Castle.

- Ne te lance pas des fleurs, à force de nous sortir CIA, la Mafia, c'est sûr qu'à un moment ça devait arriver ! Rit Kate.

- Femme de peu de foi !

- Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je meurs littéralement de faim! S'exclame Esposito.


	14. And the killer is

** mandou-land, emi et castlefan: merci pour vos reviews. **

**Voici le chapitre du jour, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: And the killer is...**

Après une pause déjeuner bien mérité, ils se sont tous replongés dans les dossiers pour étudier les similitudes entre les anciens et les nouveaux meurtres, dont la liste s'est allongée avec 6 autres affaires. Subitement Beckett, Castle et Ryan voient Esposito s'agiter, l'hispanique en renverse même la pile de documents qui se trouve près de lui en y cherchant un dossier bien spécifique.

- Bingo ! Là aussi ! S'exclame-t-il.

En relevant la tête il aperçoit les visages de ses trois amis plus que surpris par cet excès d'exubérance qui n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Se reprenant, il leur en explique la raison.

- Je viens de trouver un truc intéressant, dans ce dossier, dit-il en le montrant, le tueur apposait un tampon représentant une tête de chat, à l'intérieur des mains de ses victimes.

- Et alors ? Demande Ryan, toujours aussi impatient.

- Cette information n'a jamais été divulguée, j'ai vérifié pour la pièce d'un dollar dans la bouche, là non plus rien n'a filtré.

- Ok, Castle, Ryan regardez quel détail n'a pas été révélé dans le cas des meurtres des hommes de main des mafieux. Lance-t-elle tout en prenant elle-même un dossier.

Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à le trouver pour chacun des meurtres. Un silence pesant s'installe tout à coup et c'est Esposito qui se décide enfin à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

- Le tueur à gage d'Oborine est l'un des nôtres, lâche-t-il d'une voix atone.

Ils sont tous sous le choc de cette découverte, même Castle qui pourtant n'est pas flic. Ça fait toujours mal de voir qu'un policier peut trahir les valeurs qu'il a fait serment de défendre et de protéger. Beckett est la première à réagir, le tueur a commis l'erreur qui va lui être fatale.

- Ryan, Esposito vous allez aux archives, renseignez-vous pour savoir quels policiers ont consulté les 9 dossiers que nous avons ici. Ce pourri aura son nom inscrit sur chaque demande. Quand vous l'aurez, étendez vos recherches, vérifiez quels autres dossiers il a regardé comme cela...

- On pourra voir si des meurtres commis plus récemment et impliquant la mafia Russe copient les mêmes modes opératoires, complète Castle.

- Oui, bon courage les gars leur dit-elle alors qu'ils sont déjà sur le pas de la porte. Maintenant je vais allez voir Gates et l'informer de ce que l'on a trouvé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rassemblé tous les faits Beckett entre dans le bureau de sa supérieure après y avoir été invitée. Elle sait que ce qu'elle va lui annoncer ne va pas lui plaire.

- Alors lieutenant Beckett, vous avez du nouveau sur ces deux affaires ?

- Oui, chef, mais nous avons un problème.

- Lequel.

- Un des nôtre est impliqué.

- Je vois. Je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Beckett lui expose toute l'affaire avec calme, une fois qu'elle a terminé, Gates réagit.

- Je compte sur vous pour me communiquer le nom de ce salopard dès que vous le connaîtrez.

- Oui chef.

- Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que pour le moment, vous n'avez que des preuves circonstancielles sur l'implication d'Oborine. Aucun procureur ne tentera quoi que ce soit contre lui dans ces circonstances.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett retentit, avec un signe d'excuse, elle regarde le nom de l'appelant puis sa chef.

- C'est l'agent des fraudes.

- Répondez et mettez-le sur haut-parleur.

- Je suis avec mon capitaine agent Doyle, je vous mets sur haut-parleur.

- Parfait, bonjour Capitaine Gates.

- Bonjour agent Doyle.

- Lieutenant les documents que vous m'avez fournis m'ont été très utiles. Nous avons le nom du collègue de Dettwiller qui blanchit l'argent de la mafia russe c'est un certains Mark Brown. Nous avons aussi tous les noms des sociétés écrans qui servent pour les transactions financières. Merci, grâce à vous nous avons de quoi coincer Anatoli Oborine pour fraude fiscale.

- J'en suis ravie agent Doyle dit Gates, mais j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute capitaine.

- Nous sommes sur le point de découvrir l'identité de son tueur à gage et je souhaiterai pouvoir ajouter le meurtre au chef d'inculpation.

- Entendu capitaine, c'est d'accord.

- Merci agent Doyle.

- Je vous en prie, au revoir capitaine Gates, lieutenant Beckett. Dit-il avant de couper la communication.

- Bon et maintenant à vous de jouer Beckett.

- Oui chef.

La journée commence à être longue, Kate et Rick sont dans la salle de pause, la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir ils en sont à leur deuxième café. Ils parlent de tout sauf de l'enquête.

- Tu veux faire quoi ce soir Kate ?

- Rien, une soirée tranquille et vu notre manque de sommeil à tous les deux, nous risquons même de nous endormir en mangeant, dit-elle ironique.

- À moins que l'on se passe de manger et que nous allions directement nous coucher en entrant, répond-t-il en arquant un sourcil et avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- Oui...c'est aussi une possibilité dit-elle mutine. Et puis même si l'on traîne un peu au lit demain matin, ce n'est pas très grave maintenant.

- Ah et pourquoi cela ?

- Eh bien, tu avais raison, le fait que j'ai plus d'affaires chez toi nous évite d'être en retard et du coup nous fait même gagner du temps. Ce matin je n'aurai pas eu le courage de passer chez moi.

Voilà, c'est fait, elle vient de lui dire, certes de façon détournée, qu'elle était prête à aller de l'avant avec lui. Elle espère de tout cœur qu'il ait compris l'allusion, elle pense que oui en voyant un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Ils finissent par retourner bosser, ou plus exactement, elle se plonge dans la paperasse alors que Castle s'installe auprès d'elle et prenant son iPhone et lance Angry Birds, bien décidé à battre son propre record.

Vers 17h30 c'est le « ding » de l'ascenseur qui leur fait lever la tête à tous les deux. Ryan et Esposito en sortent portant tous les deux un carton d'archives. Ils vont les déposer dans la salle de conférence alors que Beckett et Castle les y rejoignent.

- Alors ? Demande la jeune femme.

- On a son nom, Alan Dalton, il est lieutenant à la criminelle du 54th. Et nous avons une vingtaine de dossiers qu'il a demandé à consulter.

Beckett fait une recherche rapide sur ce Dalton : 45 ans, états de services irréprochables, marié, deux enfants, une fille au lycée et un garçon à l'université de Yale. Par contre son compte en banque est intéressant, il contient bien plus d'argent qu'un simple flic peut en gagner en un an.

Après être allée informer Gates, qui lui a assuré que les mandats d'arrestation et de perquisition pour son domicile seront là le lendemain matin, Beckett dit aux gars de rentrer chez eux, que c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.


	15. Ask and wait

**Voici le chapitre du jour, nous approchons de la fin ... un chapitre et l'épilogue restent à venir. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Ask and wait**

Le lendemain matin, Kate et Rick prennent leur petit-déjeuner au loft. Rick est déterminé à poser la question à Kate. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit la vielle sur le fait qu'il avait raison pour les vêtements et, elle avait l'air plus sereine maintenant. Rick pose sa tasse sur le comptoir et prend son courage à deux mains, Kate est juste en fasse de lui buvant son café.

- Kate… voudrais-tu aménager ici, de façon permanente ?

Kate, sur le coup de la surprise, recrache la gorgée qu'elle vient de prendre sur la chemise de Rick.

- Ok… Je te laisse y réfléchir. Dit-il en regardant sa chemise tachée. Je vais me changer !

Il entre dans sa chambre laissant Kate toujours figée dans la même position. Elle se reprend vite, heureuse de la demande de son homme. Rick revient et attend avec inquiétude la réponse.

- Rick, promis, je te donne une réponse dès que l'enquête est terminée !

Elle l'enlace et lui donne un doux baiser pour le rassurer. C'est plein de bonheur que Rick accompagne sa muse au 12th.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, le mandat les attend déjà, tout comme Gates qui a décidé de les accompagner. Toute l'équipe part avec des renforts au cas où. Ils espèrent bien trouver Dalton chez lui car d'après son capitaine il est malade…la fameuse « grippe bleue ».

Quand ils arrivent, Dalton s'apprête à monter dans sa voiture. Il s'arrête dans son mouvement quand il voit toutes les voitures de police qui se rapprochent. Aussitôt, Esposito et Beckett bloquent l'allée avec leurs voitures, tandis que les autres forment comme un arc de cercle pour empêcher toute fuite.

- Hé ! S'exclame-t-il calmement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Dalton, on a un mandat pour fouiller votre maison. Répond Kate en s'approchant de lui.

- Est-ce-que je peux le voir ? Dit-il inquiet.

- Le voilà ! Dit-elle en tendant le bout de papier.

À la lecture du mandat, il pâlit de plus en plus en descendant sur les charges retenues contre lui. Après l'avoir fait rentrer dans sa maison, ils le font asseoir dans son salon sous le regard apeuré de sa femme qui n'arrête pas de demander en vain, ce qu'il se passe en criant. Gates décide de la prendre à part dans la cuisine. Quelque instant plus tard on entend des cris puis des pleurs. Une équipe de SCU fouille la maison de fond en comble. C'est dans le bureau, plus exactement dans la cheminée qu'ils trouvent une cache avec à l'intérieur ce qu'ils cherchent. Un des agents donne tous les dossiers à Ryan, après avoir préalablement tout identifié et photographié. Il se dirige dans le salon pour le montrer à Beckett.

- Les copies des dossiers des anciens meurtres et des relevés de comptes ! S'exclame Kevin.

- Quelque chose à dire Dalton ?

Mais il ne dit rien. Ryan commence à regarder le nom des sociétés qui ont versé les sommes sur le compte et les compare à la liste des sociétés écrans d'Oborine, grâce à la liste que lui a donnée l'agent Doyle. Il le montre aussitôt à Beckett et Gates. Kate relève la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Dalton, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Commence-t-elle en lui lisant ses droits.

Après l'avoir ramené au 12th et interrogé, Dalton restant muet, ils le placent en détention. Pourtant, il sait qu'il est foutu, sa meilleure chance est encore de balancer Oborine et d'avouer tous les meurtres qu'il a commis pour lui.

En début d'après-midi, l'équipe au complet et le capitaine Tate du SWAT sont regroupés dans la salle vidéo afin de préparer l'intervention pour l'arrestation d'Oborine et sa fille Anja. Ils regardent des photos de la propriété du mafieux sur l'écran. Il habite en banlieue, à l'est de Brooklyn, près de Lawrence dans un quartier calme et résidentiel, au 144 Harborview E, sur les rives de Bannister Bay. Il y a une jetée où est amarré un bateau. D'après les informations, Oborine se rend sur son lieu de «travail», à Brighton Beach, en bateau tous les matins. La maison en métal et verre forme un L sur deux étages et est située en retrait de la route, les maisons mitoyennes sont assez éloignées et l'arrière donne sur la baie et le Lawrence Country Club. Des bosquets d'arbres entourent la maison de façon éparse.

- On va se servir des bosquets autour de la maison pendant l'approche, ils nous aideront à rester à couvert. Explique le Capitaine Tate.

- Il arrive chez lui tous les soirs à 18h précises. Intervient un lieutenant du SWAT.

- Alors on interviendra à ce moment-là.

- Cela nous laisse largement le temps de faire la route et de nous mettre en place avant son arrivée, il faut compter une heure de route, en prenant large, et une quarantaine de minute pour se mettre en place !

Ils continuent à énumérer les recommandations à tout le monde et donnent à chacun sa position. Quand 16h15 précises arrive, l'équipe au complet quitte le 12th.


	16. Game over

** Mandou-land: merci tu vas certainement beaucoup moins nous aimer à le fin de la lecture de ce chapitre... comme tous nos autres lecteurs d'ailleurs!**

**MissElanaLane et moi-même partons immédiatement dans notre abri anti-atomique... **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Game over**

Il est 18h00 pile lorsque le bateau accoste à l'embarcadère, avant d'en descendre Oborine ordonne au pilote de le préparer pour un départ rapide si besoin. Et, escorté par ses deux gardes du corps il va vers sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur il se dirige directement vers son bureau où son bras droit l'attend.

- Ma fille est en sécurité Serguei ?

- Oui, patron, Anton et Volkov sont avec elle.

- Les hommes ?

- A leur poste et prêts.

- Parfait. Maintenant laissez-moi tous les trois.

- Mais... tente l'un des gardes.

- Sortez ! J'ai besoin d'être seul !

Les trois hommes ne se le font pas répéter et quittent la pièce. Les deux gardes restent devant la porte et Feodor va s'assurer que les hommes savent bien ce qu'ils ont à faire. Oborine ouvre l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et y prend son arme. Dans l'après-midi, sa taupe lui a appris que les flics étaient remontés jusqu'à Dalton et l'avait arrêté le matin même. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'une opération allait être menée contre lui à sa propriété, les «poulets » voulant le cueillir chez lui.

Il n'était pas question pour lui de se faire arrêter et il avait tout prévu pour sa fuite. La seule chose qui l'avait vraiment préoccupé était de mettre son Anja à l'abri. Elle l'avait supplié de venir avec elle, il avait refusé disant qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Oh bien sûr, il a bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse mais avant il veut donner une bonne leçon à tous ces flics. Il veut leur montrer qui est le plus fort et pour cela il leur a tendu un piège. Si la police pense qu'elle aura peu de résistance elle se trompe lourdement. Dans la journée, une vingtaine de ses meilleurs hommes sont arrivés à la villa et sont maintenant en place et lourdement armés.

Il sait que les flics sont déjà là, Feodor l'a prévenu, il sourit. Pensaient-ils vraiment que parce qu'ils étaient surentraînés, leurs déplacements passeraient inaperçus ? Il se lève et sort de son bureau, suivi pas ses gardes il va rejoindre son second. Ce dernier se retourne à son approche.

- Monsieur, vous ne devriez même pas être là, ose-t-il lui dire.

- Ne crains rien Feodor, je ne resterai pas, mais je veux voir leur réaction quand ils s'apercevront du comité d'accueil qui les attend. Ensuite je partirai, le bateau sera prêt.

- Ils ont du prévenir la patrouille fluviale.

- Aucune importance le « Sainte Russie » est plus rapide.

A l'extérieur, l'équipe d'intervention du SWAT était prête, tout comme celle du 12th. Les capitaines Tate et Gates échangent quelques mots et chacun retourne auprès de ses hommes. Répondant à leur question muette.

- Il est 18h10, dans 5 minutes le SWAT passe à l'action, je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça et moi non plus, mais nous restons en retrait pour l'instant. Nous ne passerons à l'action que lorsqu'ils pénètreront dans la demeure. Et Castle...

- Je reste en arrière.

- Oui. Seriez-vous devenu raisonnable depuis que vous êtes avec le lieutenant Beckett ?

- Chef, nous...commence Beckett.

- Plus tard Lieutenant ! Dit Gates en portant la main à son oreillette, ils vont donner l 'assaut ! Tenez-vous prêts.

Chacun prit position, Castle se met à couvert derrière un arbre, il sait que le mafieux est un type dangereux et Beckett n'a cessé de le mettre en garde durant tout le trajet. Mais il sait être prudent et de plus, il a une pensée qui le taraude depuis la matinée : quelle va être la réponse de Kate à sa demande ? Bien qu'il en ait déjà une petite idée.

Le capitaine Tate donne l'ordre à ses hommes de se mettre en mouvement, mais ils n'ont pas fait un mètre qu'un déluge de plomb leur tombe dessus. Ils s'attendaient à une résistance mais certainement pas à une telle puissance de feu. Les éclairs lumineux des fusils automatiques laissent supposer la présence d'au moins une vingtaine d'hommes. Mais une autre mauvaise surprise les attend quand des grenades explosent. Malgré son entraînement l'équipe du SWAT met quelques minutes à réagir.

De sa position, Castle peut voir Kate, les gars et même Gates, il est rassuré en constatant qu'ils ont tous pu trouver un abri soit derrière un arbre, soit derrière un des rochers décoratifs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les hommes de Tate ont repris le contrôle de la situation et peuvent désormais s'avancer vers la maison, il leur faut cependant encore cinq bonnes minutes pour y pénétrer. Castle attend un signe de Kate pour bouger, et c'est avec stupéfaction qui voit l'état du tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel il se trouvait. Ce dernier a été littéralement criblé de balles.

Avec prudence, l'équipe entre à son tour dans la demeure, quelques coup de feu se font encore entendre, mais aussi les cris des policiers ordonnant aux hommes de main encore vivants de se rendre. Castle suit Beckett, Ryan et Esposito dans un couloir bordé sur la droite par des baies vitrées et sur la gauche par un mur richement décoré d'œuvres d'art. Il se tient à bonne distance et c'est un mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision qui lui fait tourner la tête. Il voit alors les silhouettes de trois hommes courir vers le ponton où le bateau du mafieux est amarré.

- Beckett ! Oborine ! Il s'enfuit ! Là-bas ! Crie-t-il en tendant le bras.

- Les gars, avec moi ! Castle tu restes en retrait ! Ordonne-t-elle.

Elle ouvre une des baies vitrées et se précipite vers l'extérieur, les gars sur ses talons. Castle, lui, les suit aussi mais reste à bonne distance, malgré son gilet pare-balles.

Beckett et les deux hommes arrivent au moment où Oborine et ses sbires s'apprêtent à monter à bord. Comme il fallait s'y attendre aucun d'eux n'obtempèrent aux sommations de Beckett, bien au contraire, ils se retournent et font feu. Aussitôt les trois policiers ripostent, l'un des gardes tombe immédiatement, l'autre a le temps de balancer un objet dans leur direction avant de recevoir une deuxième balle qui lui règle son compte.

- Grenade ! Hurle Esposito en se jetant à terre tout en poussant Ryan.

Il est rassuré en voyant Beckett faire de même, mais l'engin les dépasse et atterrit beaucoup plus loin derrière eux se rapprochant d'un peu trop près de l'écrivain qui, averti par le cri d'Esposito, a le réflexe de courir vers ce qui ressemble à une petite cabane en bois et de plonger à côté pour se mettre à l'abri.

La grenade explose au moment où Beckett toujours dans le feu de l'action, dopée à l'adrénaline, se redresse et riposte une nouvelle fois à un tir d'Oborine le tuant sur le coup. Les gars se relèvent lorsqu'une explosion beaucoup plus violente que celle d'une grenade les fait se retourner machinalement. Ils en ressentent tous les trois le souffle et la chaleur qui se dégage de la boule de feu. Mais ce qui les terrorise le plus, c'est la vision du corps en feu qui vient d'être propulsé dans les airs et qui parcourt plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement sur la pelouse.

- NON ! CASTLE ! Hurle Kate en se précipitant.

Tout autant paniqués et inquiets que la jeune femme, Ryan et Esposito courent eux aussi vers le corps, qui ne peut être que celui de leur ami. Lorsqu'ils arrivent auprès de lui, ils ont bien du mal à retenir Kate, alors que trois hommes du SWAT qui venaient les aider, sont déjà à côté de lui et s'activent à éteindre les flammes aves les mini-extincteurs faisant partie de leur équipement. Lorsqu'ils ont fini ils s'écartent, Kate que les gars ont lâchée tombe à genoux près de l'homme de sa vie.

Elle est en pleurs, mais n'ose pas le toucher à causes des brûlures. Rick est inconscient, alors elle tape des poings sur le sol en hurlant :

- RICK ! NON ! TIENS BON ! JE T'AIME ! TU M'ATTENDS ! NE ME QUITTE PAS !

Heureusement lors des premiers coups de feu, le capitaine Gates a téléphoné pour demander que des ambulances soient immédiatement envoyées sur place. C'est pour cela qu'une équipe médicale arrive rapidement. Mais lorsqu'ils demandent à Beckett de les laisser faire, celle-ci refuse ou plus exactement ne réagit pas, elle est ailleurs, totalement déconnectée du monde qui l'entoure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Esposito l'attrape avec ménagement et l'éloigne de force, qu'elle craque, submergée par ses émotions, il la serre dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Durant cinq minutes elle lui martèle le torse à coups de poing ne cessant de demander comment cela a pu se produire. Avant de s'effondrer, impuissante contre lui.

Elle regarde, dans un état second les secouristes s'occuper de Castle, alors qu'Esposito lui, regarde vers la cabane entièrement pulvérisée et dont quelques planches continuent de se consumer. Alors il comprend ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'était pas une simple cabane en bois, comme un abri de jardin mais celui qui protégeait une cuve remplie de fioul, la station privée d'Oborine pour son bateau. La grenade avait dû exploser tout à côté détruisant ainsi une des parois de bois qui avait pris feu. La cuve avait dû subir des dommages et les vapeurs d'essence qui s'en étaient échappées se sont enflammées à leur tour, provoquant cette fois l'explosion de la cuve.

Par une tragique ironie du sort, c'est en voulant se protéger de l'explosion de la grenade que l'écrivain s'était mis en danger. Il reporte son attention sur Kate qui pleure toujours tout en continuant à fixer le corps inanimé de Rick. Ryan qui est, jusque-là, resté près de lui et des secouristes s'approche de ses amis, l'air grave. Kate s'écarte d'Esposito, elle est tendue, elle s'attend au pire.

- Son état est critique, ils ont appelé le Lenox Hill Hospital pour qu'il envoie son hélicoptère médicalisé. Il est le mieux équipé pour ce genre de blessures et le transport sera plus rapide. Pour l'instant ils l'ont stabilisé...

Mais Kate ne l'écoute plus, elle est déjà près de Castle, elle s'assoit à ses côtés, murée dans un silence douloureux.

Vingt minutes plus tard l'hélicoptère arrive et peut se poser sans problème grâce aux hommes du SWAT qui ont délimité une zone d'atterrissage sur la pelouse grâce à des bâtons fluorescents. Gates est auprès de Ryan et Esposito, elle est tout aussi bouleversée qu'eux par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle apprécie l'écrivain et elle est touchée par son état mais, ce qui la préoccupe le plus pour l'instant c'est la réaction de son meilleur lieutenant lorsque l'équipe médicale de l'hélicoptère va prendre Castle en charge.

- Esposito, allez auprès d'elle et dès qu'ils partiront emmenez Beckett avec vous et filez au Lenox. Ryan, vous allez rester ici avec moi et m'aider à en terminer avec tout ceci. Après nous irons nous aussi au Lenox.

- Oui, chef, répondent-ils ensemble.

A l'instant même où les urgentistes font rouler la civière vers l'appareil, Esposito saisit Beckett par le bras.

- Viens, nous partons pour l'hôpital, je t'emmène.

Kate reste sans réaction jusqu'à la voiture, mais là, le souvenir tenace des odeurs de carburant, de chairs brûlées, de cheveux roussis l'assaille et elle est prise de nausées. Esposito attend que la crise passe avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues et de filer toutes sirènes hurlantes vers New-York et le Lenox Hill Hospital.


	17. Falling down

**Et voilà l'épilogue à cette première histoire! Je dis première histoire car nous avons MissElenaLane et moi-même une surprise pour vous. Nous avons prévu une trilogie, ****la trame des deux autres fictions est faite, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à les écrire. Donc patience vous aurez une suite... **

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

**Épilogue : Falling down**

Le trajet, entre la maison d'Oborine et Lenox Hill Hospital, a duré moins de trente minutes pour Kate et Javier. Quand ils arrivent, Castle a déjà été pris en charge et dès lors monté au bloc. Peu de temps après, c'est Martha qui arrive avec Alexis.

- Où est-il ? Demande Martha, l'angoisse clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Ryan n'a rien pu nous dire au téléphone !

- Il est en salle d'opération, depuis… quarante minutes… mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire de plus. Dit Kate.

- Rien voulu te dire ? Mais… dit Alexis perdu.

- Je ne suis pas de la famille… la petite amie n'a aucun droit. Dit-elle tristement.

- Quoi ? S'énerve Martha qui part vers l'accueil.

Alexis intriguée, suit des yeux sa grand-mère qui s'éloigne, puis regarde à nouveau Kate. Elle voit toute la détresse de la jeune femme, celle-là même qu'elle éprouve à ce moment précis. C'est alors que dans un élan spontané, elle se retrouve dans les bras de Kate, cherchant du réconfort. Kate surprise sur le coup, pensant que la jeune fille lui en voudrait de l'état de son père, finit par resserrer l'étreinte.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi le lieutenant Beckett n'a pas été informée de l'état de mon fils ? S'exclame l'actrice en arrivant.

- Madame… Elle n'est pas son épouse…

- Avez-vous les dossiers médicaux sur votre ordinateur ? L'arrête Martha.

- Oui.

- Alors, dites-moi le nom des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence inscrites dans le dossier de mon fils !

- Bien-sûr… Il y a votre nom, Martha Rogers, celui de sa fille, Alexis Castle et…

En lisant le dernier nom, elle sait qu'elle a fait une erreur.

- Et Katherine Beckett. Alors, maintenant, je veux que vous alliez tout de suite trouver une personne qui puisse nous dire comment va mon fils ! S'exclame Martha à la fois avec force et calme.

- Bien sûr, je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que vous devriez vous excuser. Coupe l'actrice avec une voix posée.

- Je reviens tout de suite. Finit par dire l'infirmière qui part en direction du bloc.

Javier qui a suivi Martha, inquiet de sa réaction, a un sourire en voyant l'infirmière fuir littéralement devant la matriarche de la famille Castle.

- Vous vous en prenez aux nurses maintenant ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolée…

- Vous deviez passer vos nerfs sur quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur elle… Je comprends… Beckett est au courant pour le dossier médical ?

- Ça fait si longtemps que Richard a fait cette démarche… Je ne sais même pas s'il lui en a parlé. Réfléchit-elle.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de café. Dit-il en l'emmenant vers Kate et Alexis.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que du café soit une idée judicieuse, nous sommes déjà suffisamment à cran.

- A quel sujet ? Demande Kate inquiète, n'ayant pas entendu le début de la phrase.

- On parle de café…

- Excusez-moi. Intervient l'infirmière d'une petite voix.

Tous se retournent vers elle avec des regards plein d'espoir. Elle présente ses excuses auprès de Kate, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, puis leur indique la salle d'attente pour les familles. Après leur avoir expliqué qu'elle a parlé très brièvement au médecin en charge de Castle, elle les informe que celui-ci viendra les voir dès qu'il le pourra pour les informer de son état de santé.

Au fur et à mesure, la salle d'attente se remplit, Lanie est arrivée une heure après, suivie de peu par Kevin. Cela doit faire quatre heures que Rick est en salle d'opération quand Gates arrive. L'angoisse monte de plus en plus, avec les minutes qui défilent sans vouloir ralentir. Les gobelets de cafés s'entassent dans la petite poubelle qui se trouve à côté de la porte et la fatigue se fait sentir.

- C'est seulement après plus de six heures d'opération qu'un médecin arrive dans la salle d'attente.

- Famille Castle je suppose. Je suis le Docteur Kirby, médecin en chef de ce service.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demandent Kate et Alexis en même temps.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Le pronostic vital de monsieur Castle est engagé. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il était déjà dans le coma.

Les paroles du médecin sont comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac pour tout le monde. Alexis est rattrapée de justesse par Kevin, qui l'aide aussitôt à s'asseoir. Martha reste sous le choc un long moment entourée par Gates et Esposito. Lanie a placé une main dans le dos de Kate pour qu'elle sente sa présence.

- Son gilet pare-balles lui a protégé le torse et le dos. Continue le Médecin, par contre ses bras et ses jambes ont subi des brûlures au 2ème et 3ème. S'il cicatrise bien, il n'aura peut-être pas besoin de greffe de peau.

Il fait une pause pour être sûr qu'ils aient compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Son visage est également brûlé, mais apparemment, il a eu le bon réflexe de se protéger avec ses bras. Celles-ci ne sont qu'au 1er degré, les marques disparaîtront avec le temps. On a dû le placer dans une chambre stérile pour qu'il n'y ait pas de risque d'infection avec ses blessures. Il peut recevoir des visites, mais une seule personne à la fois.

Il prend une nouvelle pause.

- Avant que vous n'alliez le voir il faut que vous sachiez qu'on a dû l'intuber et le brancher à un respirateur, sa respiration était irrégulière et avec toutes les fumées inhalées ses poumons ont été extrêmement affaiblis. Ça paraîtra impressionnant, mais c'est pour l'aider. Dit-il pour les rassurer un peu.

- Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que vous ne nous dites pas tout Docteur. Dit Lanie.

Il pousse un soupir, sachant que le plus dur reste à venir.

- Ce qui nous inquiète le plus, c'est… la commotion cérébrale qui a provoqué le coma. Pour être exact, il y a un saignement qui compresse une partie de son cerveau. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas l'opérer pour tenter de le résorber.

- Pourquoi ? S'exclame Alexis dont les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

- Il est très faible mademoiselle, l'opération qu'il vient de subir a été très éprouvante. Lui en faire endurer une autre dès maintenant serait trop dangereux.

- Mais quand ? Demande Kate.

- Nous allons le surveiller. Dès que ses signes vitaux nous le permettront, nous programmerons l'opération avec le neurologue de l'hôpital.

- Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demande Alexis angoissée.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoir, mais il est vrai qu'avec toutes ses blessures, ses chances sont faibles. Et même s'il s'en sort, il faut que vous sachiez qu'on ne sait pas quels sont les dommages que la commotion aura provoqués à son cerveau.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demande Martha.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il peut y avoir des lésions cérébrales qu'on ne connaîtra qu'à son réveil. Ça peut être une perte de la parole, de la mémoire, etc… précise Lanie.

- Tout à fait.

- Quand saurons-nous ? Demande Kate.

- Les prochaines 48 heures seront décisives.

Tout le monde se tait à cette dernière phrase, comme si une sentence de mort était tombée. Le médecin les amène à la chambre de Rick, pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Martha puis Alexis sont les premières à entrer. Puis c'est au tour de Kate, elle s'installe à son chevet. Elle regarde un instant les mains de son écrivain pour voir si elle peut les toucher. Les effleurant légèrement, elle n'ose faire plus de peur de lui faire mal. Elle se penche un peu vers son visage, regardant les tubes qui le maintiennent en vie.

- Hé Castle… il faut que tu t'en sortes… tu as beaucoup trop à perdre pour ne pas te battre… Pense à nous, à ta mère, à Alexis… on a besoin de toi… je t'aime, tu le sais ?... puis il faut que tu rentres à la maison… notre maison… oui… oui, je veux vivre avec toi… alors bas-toi Rick ! Dit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Subitement, tous les moniteurs commencent à hurler. L'équipe médicale entre avec précipitation dans la chambre et fait sortir Kate immédiatement. Elle se retrouve dans le couloir devant la vitre avec Alexis et Martha ainsi que l'équipe. Le cri d'Alexis se fait entendre dans tous les couloirs adjacents à la pièce où se trouve son père. Kate la prend dans ses bras comme pour la protéger de ce qui arrive.

Les médecins sont en train d'essayer de réanimer Rick dont le cœur vient de s'arrêter…

TO BE CONTINUE…

Maybe…


End file.
